Nature Power
by Noa Sakuro The girlwolf
Summary: Mi primer fanfic ^^, aventura en la que knux vuelve a buscar la Master Emerald esta vez en una desconocida ciudad, donde resido Noa Sakuro, cientifica perseguida por Eggman y cuyo trabajo une a ambos en la lucha contra Robotnik. Espero que os guste
1. Default Chapter

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PRELUDIOOOOOO!!!!!!!!ATENCIOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!  
  
Que quede claro que los personajes Sonic The hedgehog, Amy Rose, Tails Prower, Rouge The Bat ,Knuckles The Equidna, los Chaotix y Robotnik, son propiedad absoluta e indiscutible de Sega y por tanto del Sonic Team, los demás personajes como Noa Sakuro, Kiki The Rabbit, Selina Whitewing, Jack The Jackal, Al Solari, Gecko Farndel, Lipsky The Owl, y Hunter Williams, son copyright mía, si alguien quiere usarlos en un fanfic suyo o lo que sea, que me lo diga. Ah! Y Tete-chin Spacestone y Arigata The Neko son de cada una respectivamente.  
  
Ey! Soy una persona razonable, si leéis esto y no estáis de acuerdo con algo o simplemente criticarme ( contructiiiiiiiiivas, criticas constructiiiiiiivas)o no sé declaraciones de guerra, amorosas, ¿quizás un Oscar?¿un Grammy? :P  
  
o lo que sea, me lo podéis hacer saber mandando un e-mail a lady_under_rain@hotmail.com.  
Este es mi primer fanfic, lo he hecho con mucha ilusión y gracias a los que me han apoyado, Tete-Chin Spacestone por ser mi maestra-chin-san( mi sensei y mi mama adoptiva XDXDXDXDXDXD),Arigata The Neko por animarme( y por ser mi tita adoptiva aunque aun no sé si lo acepta ,),Flenik The Raccoon por apoyarme con la historia( asias x contarme todo eso de Knux y por interesarte y darme ideas) Kiki the Rabbit por atreverse a leer las paridas que hago(lo de Rabbit es porque ella está convencida de que quiere tener 25 hijos .......:P), a Simorh_mo por ayudarme con mi personaje( y con la Química........^^ ), a Yampeku por tener la amabilidad de colgar esta locura en su web . Y por último gracias a Alberto Soler ( Al Solari The Cat en el fic ^^) por ser el primero en sacarme del agujero, no le voy a olvidar nunca, esto va también para él aunque no creo que lo vaya a leer nunca. Ah! Recordando algo...en mis historias...YO-SOY-DIOS. Vale?  
  
Esta bien, vale ,no me callo ni bajo el agua....¬¬......aquí lo tenéis, que aproveche!  
Capitulo 1  
  
Las calles estaban mojadas. No paraba de llover sobre Phantom City mientras que multitud de personas luchaban por llegar a su destino entre empujones, atascos de trafico, pasos de peatones y semáforos, todos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para llegar cada uno a su destino, el trabajo, el colegio, la universidad, el aeropuerto, oficinistas, secretarias, profesores, médicos, ingenieros, periodistas, toda la ciudad rebosaba vida bajo un cielo gris a punto de volver a descargarse de agua, cada ciudadano había previsto el temporal y llevaban además de sus maletines de ejecutivo sus paraguas y chubasqueros y demás enseres para defenderse de la lluvia. Entre altos rascacielos enormes edificios de mas de 100 pisos entre avenidas, contaminación, ruido y autobuses urbanos. Como todas las ciudades Phamton City tenia también pulmones, varios parques en la zona más tranquila de la ciudad, cubiertos de hojas secas y césped recién cortado. El lugar de ocio de los estresados ciudadanos del lugar. Se podía ver gente haciendo deporte, estudiantes tomándose un recreo de dos horas, ancianos paseando bajo los árboles casi desnudos, amas de casa charlando sentadas en los bancos, parejitas escondidas en lo más profundo del parque como si se tratara de una escena de Shakespeare, todos inmersos en esa pequeña naturaleza de evasión que les proporcionaba el lugar. Y empezó a llover de nuevo. Las ramas de los árboles volvieron a empaparse y todo el mundo corrió a refugiarse bajo balcones y cafeterias Todos tenían donde abrigarse menos dos pajarillos muertos de frío posados en una de las ramas. Contemplaron con envidia como el resto se alojaba en sitios acogedores y se libraban del frío, como si se tratase de telepatía abrieron sus alas al unísono y echaron a volar a duras penas, aprovechando que la intensidad de la lluvia había disminuido y se internaron en el centro de la ciudad. No tardaron mucho en divisar el alféizar de una ventana lo suficientemente cubierto como para descansar y cubrirse de la lluvia, al llegar piaron locos de contentos al ver que en el extremo izquierdo se encontraban dos platos pequeños con sendos montones de alpiste y se dispusieron a comer mientras volvía a llover fuertemente. Una sombra oscura los observaba detrás del cristal, con cuidado abrió la ventana sigilosamente, lo suficiente como para que los dos pequeños pudieran colarse al interior de la casa y posarse cada uno en los extremos de una silla, situada delante de una estufa. Al acercarse la figura empezaron a piar de alegría, al ver que no se trataba de ningún depredador sino de su anfitriona. Hola Alan! Hola Pitt! Ya veo que la lluvia os ha pillado de sorpresa, la próxima vez no os voy a dejar salir-dijo enchufando la estufa. En la radio se podía oír la hora de Charlie, en la 120.4 se oía una voz cálida. -Bueeeeeeeeeeeenos diaaaaaaas, Phamton City!,un poco de lluvia nunca viene mal! Y para alegrar aún más la mañana, vais a disfrutar de este clásico, hace tiempo que no se oye. Que aproveche!. Y empezó a sonar el tema de Crash Test Dummies "Mmm....Mmm". Alan y Pitt se sacudieron las plumas para librarse del peso del agua y de la sensación de estar mojado, se quedaron somnolientos , satisfechos de volver al calor del hogar. Un par de ojos amarillos los miraban desde la entrada del salón y no paraban de hacerles muecas y pensando donde se habrían metido. Entonces recorrió todo el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de aseo al final. Miro su reflejo en el espejo y empezó a reírse de la cara que tenia recién levantada , con bromas matutinas empezó su aseo matutino. Se metió en la bañera, el pelaje gris cubría todo su cuerpo, desde las puntas de sus dos orejas triangulares pasando por la cola y terminado en los pies. Toda ella era gris, toda, menos su pelo largo de ébano, negro como la noche. Salió de la bañera enrollándose en una toalla blanca y volviendo al espejo, empezó a lavarse los dientes pieza por pieza terminando con sus caninos, de los cuales intentaba mirar lo mínimo, aunque estaban bien puestos le avergonzaba sonreír y sentir que sobresalían ligeramente del resto de los dientes. Cualquier lobo estaría orgulloso de sus colmillos pero ella dentro del gremio era un poco rara para el resto de su especie. Entonces el teléfono empezó a sonar como loco, salió corriendo dando saltos por el pasillo hasta llegar a una mesita al lado del sofá aun enrollada en la toalla y con el turbante en la cabeza. -¿Si? -Sakuroooooooooooooooo!!!! Te necesito aquí ya! Siento estropearte el día pero te doy de tiempo media hora! -y con estruendo colgó la voz el teléfono. -Joder Y salió corriendo a su habitación a vestirse y terminar de secarse, abrió el armario con rapidez y empezó a sacar ropa. Termino de secarse y de vestirse, llevaba puestos unos vaqueros azules con un jersey azul marino y unas zapatillas de color rojo, la verdad es que la muchacha solía tener mejor gusto, pero en aquel momento se columpiaba la posibilidad de cabrear al jefe aun más de lo que estaba y perder el trabajo. Comiendo las dos tostadas medio quemadas se puso la chaqueta de piel marrón y un bolso de lo mismo en bandolera, y entre carreras y saltos se miró en el espejo para echarse un vistazo. -Uf, - y empezó a peinarse rápidamente dándose unas cuantas pasadas por el pelo aun mojado, volviendo la cabeza al salón miró a sus dos mascotas y corrió a desenchufar la estufa -Lo siento chicos Y cogiendo las llaves, cerro la puerta y salió pitando por la calle, en dirección a su trabajo que estaba a unas dos manzanas de su casa. Corriendo con la lengua fuera se encontró a un gato negro que pasaba cruzando la calle. -Ey! Noa! ¿Cómo va eso? -¡Ahora no Al!, ¡el imbécil de mi jefe me ha llamado hace 10 minutos con una mala leche que no veas, en mi día libre!-dijo Noa -El viejo no puede vivir sin estropear las pocas vacaciones o días libres que nos da la condenada empresa. - " Te recomiendo NEIOD, es una empresa dedicada a investigación sobre plantas de energía renovables que hará que tu currículo vitae por si solo sea tan sagrado como el Shafárdit" y en esta empresa me explotan- dijo Noa con sorna, -Eso fue lo que me dijo mi orientadora laboral, -Jajajajaja, eso te pasa por empollona repelente-dijo Al guiñándole el ojo. -Esta noche tomare la revancha.....¬¬......ya veras............ -Te quedan 5 minutos, esta noche te machaco- -Mierda! Al tengo que ir nos vemos luego en el bar -Vale Y como alma que lleva el diablo, salió corriendo para atravesar la segunda manzana. Al llegar entro media muerta en el ascensor, el edificio era enorme toda una torre dedicada a la energía. El ascensor comenzó a subir los 195 pisos del rascacielos mientras Noa recuperaba el aliento mirando a través del cristal la enorme ciudad recien levantada. El ascensor llego por fin a su destino, la planta 110,Noa siguió corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar a una mesa donde una mofeta se limaba las uñas. -Mirtel, dame el informe de los últimos resultados de la fase U25 del experimento y déjale esta nota a Bryan Tompkins antes de las dos. - El jefe te espera en su despacho , nena , está insoportable así que esta vez contrólate un poco...... Dentro del despacho que había detrás de la puerta se encontraba un enorme perro Bulldog , vestido con traje chaqueta y con cara de pocos amigos que miraba el reloj de su muñeca. - 5........4............3..........2..........-decía haciendo la cuenta atrás -Ya estoy aquí!-dijo Noa abriendo la puerta con gran estruendo - Cada día llegas tarde 2 segundos mas, ¿cómo voy a tener un departamento eficiente si la ingeniera a cargo se retrasa x tiempo cada día exponencialmente?. -pero..... -No me vengas con excusas, te he oído corriendo por el pasillo y he alargado la cuenta exactamente 2 segundos y has llegado justo. Sakuro, algún día encontraré la excusa perfecta para dejarte fuera del cargo si sigues con ese ritmo. Ah! Y dile a Mirtel que me traiga un café -dijo con la voz alta. -¬¬, si señor- dijo Noa arrastrando las palabras y saliendo de la habitación de nuevo a la entrada donde Mirtel tenia su mesa - Lleva desde las 07:00 de la mañana con esa mala ostia, -dijo Mirtel sonriendo a Noa con expresión divertida -Mirtel, hoy era mi día libre, ¿sabes por que? -No, ¿por? -Porque llevo tres puñeteros años trabajando en esta empresa, aguantando a capullos y chupatintas de todos los escalafones, durmiendo 5 horas diarias durante 365 días al año, bueno, nochebuena no porque el jefe gracias al cielo tiene cena familiar, y en todo ese tiempo no he tenido un día libre y las pocas vacaciones que he tenido acababan de esta forma. -Míralo por el lado bueno, tienes un puesto importante, un buen sueldo, reconocimiento. y........ Bryan Tompkins se siente interesado por ti , es guapo ,es elegante, es adulador, ....es....es -JA. JA.........JA, no me interesa, la nota que te he dado para él son dos líneas para excusar que no voy a comer con ese león , hay mejores cosas que hacer. - Tu dirás, pero si yo fuera tu me saltaría todos los compromisos para tener una conversación con. Bryan..........Tompkins...... - ¬¬ , todo tuyo. Y con las mismas, Noa, se encaminó al laboratorio leyendo los papeles que le había dado Mirtel. Atravesando de nuevo varios pasillos (esta vez con tranquilidad) llegó a un ascensor en medio de la torre, porque así llamaban las gentes de Phamton City al edificio de NEIOD, se metió dentro y pulsó el botón de sótano, el ascensor comenzó a descender haciendo paradas en varias plantas, al llegar a la planta 12, se metió en el ascensor Gecko el camaleón, riéndose entre dientes y señalando a Noa. Gecko era el típico plasta que se aprovechaba de los rumores que corrían por los pasillos sean verdad o no, Noa lo miraba encendida con los ojos volviéndose de un amarillo intenso y preguntándose si valdría la pena sacarle los ojos. -Ya me he enterado de la historia, Noa Sakuro, de que tienes un lío con ese Bryan Tompkins-dijo Gecko con aire divertido. Noa lo volvió a mirar analizando toda la ropa que llevaba puesta, Gecko el leñador, así como lo llamaba Mirtel, porque siempre iba ataviado con camisa de cuadros rojos y vaqueros con botas de montar. -¿Cuándo piensas invitarme a vuestra boda?- dijo con sorna - No sé Gecko Farndel, supongo que será cuando empieces a vestir decentemente y dejes la manía de colocarte como camisa el mantel de tu madre.. Y con las mismas con una sonrisa entre dientes, Noa abandonó el ascensor dejando a Gecko con cara de odio. Ya estaba en los sótanos, cruzando de nuevo pasillos y más pasillos llegó ante una puerta metálica con un visor óptico y una ranura en la derecha. Noa sacó su tarjeta de identificación y la insertó en la ranura, seguidamente colocó su ojo derecho en el visor dejando que le hiciera un escáner. - Huella ocular correcta, buenos días doctora Sakuro- dijo la máquina abriendo la puerta. Dentro del laboratorio, se encontró con varias mesas metálicas dispuestas en fila sobre las cuales había varios aparatos de medición de PH, microscopios electrónicos, erlenmeyers, muestras de tejido vegetal, plantas en caldo de cultivo y unos 15 científicos dando vueltas de un lado para otro con sus batas blancas sumidos en su trabajo. Noa se dirigió hacia la mesa del final del laboratorio donde habían varias plantas dispuestas en fila bajo una barra metálica con electrodos. Entonces se puso la bata blanca dejando la chaqueta y el bolso en el perchero de la esquina, cogió la carpeta que habían dejado sobre la mesa y metió los papeles que le había dado Mirtel. - Experimento K4 fase U-25- leyó en voz alta y con las mismas empezó a leerse todo el proceso.....cuando de repente. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM Hubo una explosión al otro lado de la puerta . Las paredes metálicas del pasillo que daba a la puerta se deformaron, un olor fuerte a quemado invadió el laboratorio, las luces parpadeaban agonizantes. Y definitivamente la luz se apagó. Lo de la luz no le supuso ningún problema a Noa porque podía ver en la oscuridad pero al resto de los que estaban allí significó el pánico y en la oscuridad andaban chocándose unos con otros entre gritos e histeria - QUE NO CUNDA EL PÁNICO, vamos a hacer lo que dice el código 47 sobre estos casos- saltó el jefe de departamento , un león enorme que gritaba desde el otro lado de la sala, era ni más ni menos el famoso Bryan Tompkins de quien tanto habéis oído hablar. - Ha venido para ser tu héroe, Noa- dijo graciosamente un joven búho con gafas al lado de Noa que también tenía la capacidad de ver en la oscuridad. - ¬¬, cállate Lipsky- le susurró Noa con cara de pocos amigos-Tu y el resto de conspiradores podríais cerrar el pico ahora que no es el momento. Entonces se abrió la puerta, salieron todos en orden con algo de la calma que les había dado el tener al responsable del departamento cerca, si hubiese sido Gecko nada de esto se hubiera hecho así, los que son como él, es decir, de la rama de los lagartos, no tienen madera para esto. En el pasillo tampoco había luz, la gente fue pegándose a la pared en espera de que se solucionara el problema, Noa y Lipsky fueron los últimos en pasar. Al acercarse a la puerta Noa miró a Bryan, no soportaba que todo el mundo intentara liarla con él, no con alguien que llevaba toda su vida dejando en mal lugar todo lo que ella hacía. Bryan ha hecho esto, Bryan es el mejor jugando al baloncesto, Bryan es genial, viste bien , habla con propiedad, es respetable, educado, caballeroso, su trabajo es perfecto, Bryan , Bryan, Bryan..........y ahora pretendía ya no sólo desbancar el esfuerzo de Noa sino conseguir terminar de pavonearse intentando salir con ella. - Hola Noa, menudo día llevamos eh? Apuesto que todo terminará bien a la hora de comer........-dijo Bryan con ironía -Si , Bryan , a la hora de la comida, el día volverá a ser genial-dijo la loba musitando entre dientes y riéndose a sus adentros Volvió la luz y todo el mundo respiró con tranquilidad, Noa fue de nuevo al laboratorio , ésta vez no hacia falta meter la tarjeta, y continuó su día laboral como cualquier otro día. A las 13:30 llegó el Superjefe como así lo llamaban todos, ya le conocéis, el Bulldog , cuyo nombre de pila era Tomas RedEye, y anunció que el desastre fue por un fallo electrónico y que enseguida vendrían los técnicos a repararlo, y que debido a los acontecimientos del día ya podían irse cada uno a su casa. Noa y Lipsky se rieron por lo bajini mientras se quitaban las batas y se ponían sus chaquetas. Noa volvió a coger el ascensor para poder ir a la planta principal donde estaba la salida del edificio. Y contenta de salir del agujero, como llamaba ella a su empresa, cogió el autobús camino de la universidad. Mientras en la cafetería Green Forest, una de las mas de 40 repartidas por todo el edificio, se encontraba a un león sentado en una mesa, mirando impacientemente su reloj. - ¿dónde se habrá metido?-se dijo para sí mismo De repente entró Mirtel mirando a todos lados hasta encontrar al destinatario del mensaje, Bryan la miró con sorpresa y le hizo señas para que viniera a su mesa. -Mirtel, sabes donde está Noa? - Me dio esto para ti- y se quedó inmóvil esperando la reacción del león Bryan sonrió con malicia pensando que quizá fuera alguna especie de declaración amorosa o una confirmación de que él era lo mejor. Abrió el sobre rápidamente y comenzó a leer..... Querido Tompkins, Siento decirte que no puedo comer contigo, además de ser algo profesional se ha convertido en algo personal. Deja de perseguirme porque si sigues dándome la tabarra te denunciaré por acoso , Ni por asomo saldría contigo, ni por asomo llegarías a ser mi amigo, ni siquiera eres un conocido, es que ni te considero compañero de trabajo, en fin, no te soporto, espero que esto te haya servido para volver a contactar con la tierra y pases de mí,, ah! No te molestes en quemar la carta y hacer que desaparezca, me he tomado la libertad en mandar copias a todos los empleados de toda la empresa por e-mail. Ahora son Noa: 1 Bryan : 0 Fdo:Noa Sakuro. Bryan miró gruñendo a Mirtel, mientras esta le miraba con curiosidad,, hizo una bola de papel y la lanzó a Mirtel, la miraba como alguien que acababa de volver del infierno ,cogió su abrigo con rapidez y salió de la cafetería como alma que lleva el diablo mientras Lipsky se partía de risa al ver la cara que había puesto.  
  
En fin, volvamos a Noa, al llegar a la universidad entró en una cafetería y comió un par de perritos calientes con una ensalada. Se le hacía tarde porque le tocaba dar clase de Botánica. Terminó de comer rápidamente dejando la cuenta con dinero en el plato y salió hacia las aulas del Campus. La universidad era enorme, cientos de alumnos paseaban por el césped habando de sus cosas. Noa cruzó todo el Campus, y se dirigió a una de las cientos de aulas que había, en ella los alumnos esperaban sentados en una serie de asientos que formaban entre todos un semicírculo de varios pisos.  
  
- Buenas tardes a todos, hoy voy a hablaros sobre las plantas con función medicinal, el Timus menbranáceo es una variedad de tomillo usada comúnmente para uso agrícola en la fabricación de herbicidas e insecticidas que no dañen el medio ambiente, pero recientes estudios han demostrado su eficacia en el campo medicinal como recurso industrial en la fabricación de medicamentos contra enfermedades respiratorias.........  
  
Mientras Noa pronunciaba su discurso sobre la importancia de las plantas en el ámbito de la medicina, un chaval sentado al final del auditorio la escuchaba atentamente asintiendo todo lo que decía, era un zorro naranja con dos colas que debía tener unos 12 años, tenía los ojos azul claro bien abiertos , como un ordenador que va grabando cada cosa en su memoria. Os preguntaréis por qué Miles " Tails" Prower estaba en la universidad, bueno, este muchacho no es alguien cualquiera, su coeficiente intelectual superaba la media y aunque lo suyo eran las máquinas se sentía interesado no , por el uso de las plantas medicinales, sino porque conocía la labor de investigación de Noa, y estaba esperando impacientemente a que terminara la clase para tener una conversación con la profesora. La clase acabó a las 19:30 y todo el mundo fue desalojando sus asientos mientras Noa recogía el retroproyector y todo el material que había utilizado durante la exposición. El individuo del que os he hablado antes se acercó despacio hacia la mesa del profesor, esperando que Noa levantara la cabeza para dirigirle unas cuantas preguntas Así Noa, terminó de recoger y se percató de la presencia del chaval delante de su mesa esperando que estuviera menos ocupada -Hola-dijo Noa -Hola-dijo el zorro, el chaval no se había percatado del miedo que podían dar una sóla mirada de los ojos amarillos que le miraban esperando las cuatro o cinco preguntas que pensaba hacerle-Errrrrr.........doctora ....Sakuro.........me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas...........sobre cierta investigación en el que está usted trabajando. Noa volvió a mirarle, esta vez riéndose descaradamente, observaba que el pequeño estaba algo tembloroso, podía percibir cada movimiento que iba a hacer sólo con el olor del miedo. -Pues adelante y no te pongas tan nervioso que no te estoy examinando-dijo Noa sacando a relucir su instinto maternal al ver lo desvalido que se sentía el pequeño genio delante de ella, a pesar del carácter de Noa le chiflaban los niños porque en cierta manera tenía algo de complejo de Peter Pan. -Verá...-dijo con algo más de seguridad al ver la reacción de su mentora, que lo miraba atentamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-mi especialidad son las máquinas y como bien sabe estos últimos años han sido duros en cuestión de energía, al acabar con los recursos geológicos como el petróleo se han ido haciendo investigaciones sobre energías renovables como la eólica, la maremotriz, la solar...... -Ya ya muchacho, ve al grano-dijo con impaciencia Noa -Que me gustaría saber si esa energía en la que está usted investigando, será lo suficientemente eficientemente como para sustentar de energía aviones y todo tipo de máquinas -Mira, las plantas son las especialistas en Química de la naturaleza, y necesitan la luz del Sol para poder realizar la fotosíntesis , no son una fuente de energía propiamente dicha, yo prefiero verlas como placas solares de la naturaleza que aprovechan la energía solar para sus funciones, durante la fase lumínica de la fotosíntesis se produce el transporte de electrones, mediante una serie de reacciones se libera energía que luego será utilizada para sintetizar ATP que son los paquetes de energía que utilizan las plantas después en la fase oscura. Lo que yo y todo el departamento estamos haciendo es ver de qué manera se puede aprovechar esa energía para nuestros fines, por el momento no hemos conseguido que la cantidad de energía captada durante el proceso sea lo suficiente como para mover un coche o una grúa, pero estamos ahora solucionando el problema con plantas transgénicas. Desde luego si esto sale adelante tendremos otro apoyo energético. No eres de aquí , verdad? El anaranjado zorro se había quedado mudo por la pregunta , le resbalaban gotas de sudor por la frente intentando hallar una forma de evitar ese tema ... -Emmmm......no........la verdad es que no......-dijo con la voz apagada -No te había visto por aquí en mis clases, bueno, no me conozco todas las caras de mis alumnos , pero al ser tú un chiquillo, me hubiera percatado enseguida de tu existencia. -Bueno.....sí....la verdad es que no se ven muchos como yo por aquí -Dirás mas bien, ninguno ^^-dijo Noa volviendo a sonreír, de pronto comenzó a pitarle el reloj de su muñeca-Lo siento pequeño pero he de irme , puedes venir a mis clases siempre que quieras. Al decir lo ultimo , el zorrito no pudo evitar sonreír y seguir con la mirada a Noa mientras ésta salía de la clase.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
En Angel Island..............  
  
La noche se aproximaba , el día rendía ya sus últimas cuentas cuando empezaban a asomar en el firmamento las primeras estrellas. Poco a poco iban apareciendo las constelaciones y la oscuridad hacia mella en los colores del paisaje de Angel Island, las briznas de hierba tomaban un verde oscuro azulado y empezaban a aparecer pequeñas luciérnagas como diminutos farolillos de hadas que se sentían diminutos frente a la enorme luna llena que dominaba el cielo. Y echado en la hierba se podía contemplar a un individuo con los brazos cruzados y la expresión recia, también el cambio de la noche hacía notoriedad sobre él, su pelaje rojo oscuro era un contínuo en todo su cuerpo, sus ojos violeta centelleaban con firmeza. Hablamos de Knuckles The Echidna. Miraba a la luna de un modo atento mientras sus pensamientos daban rodeos por su cabeza, para él todo el origen de su especie era un misterio, tanto el origen como la desaparición y eso hacía que todas las noches tumbarse bajo las estrellas se convirtiera en un ritual sagrado para intentar desvelar las cosas que no entendía. De repente oyó un ruido de entre los matorrales, girando su cabeza para poder percibir de donde venía ese ruido notó como una de las matas se movía ligeramente. Sin pensárselo dos veces se levantó con rapidez y se abalanzó sobre las matas, y rebuscando , rebuscando,no encontró nada. Entonces algo se abalanzó sobre él, excepto en aquella lucha en la que sólo se oían quejidos y trancazos toda la noche era silencio, hasta que al fin consiguió darse la vuelta y coger por el cuello a su agresor, que al ver la cara que había puesto su amigo, empezó a reírse a carcajadas. - Cabeza de chorlito-dijo el azulado erizo Knuckles lo miró a los ojos como si quisiera arrancarle a tiras la piel (imaginaos por la noche ver un par de ojos violeta mirándote de mala manera), y se debatía la posibilidad de estamparlo contra un árbol o sacarle los ojos. Entonces de forma sorprendente , empezó a sonreír mientras Sonic The Hedgehog se debatía por soltarse de la llave en la que estaba atrapado mientras seguía riéndose. -Suéltame ya, vaale, he aprendido la lección- dijo Sonic con voz ridícula Knuckles al final le soltó, y al mirarse los dos frente a frente saltaron las carcajadas que rompieron el hielo y dejaron al margen el pequeño enfrentamiento. -¿ Que haces por aquí pitufo?. Creía que estabas ocupado con tus heroicidades.-dijo Knux -Pues sí, pero me traen asuntos aquí que tengo que discutir contigo, necesito que vengas a Knothole. - Y dejar la Master Emerald sola?¡ Ni hablar!. -Querrás decir lo que queda de ella-dijo sacando a su vez uno de los fragmentos a Knuckles y dejando a éste hecho polvo. -Pero cómo ..........si llevo toda la mañana guardándola....y ahora la acababa de dejar a cargo de Vector. -Si dejaras de darte esos deambuleos nocturnos y dormieras por lo menos ocho horas estarías en alerta y tu amigo Vec también.-bromeó Sonic simulando voz de madre enfadada. A Knuckles se le heló la sangre ,el no tener la esmeralda bajo su control significaban problemas, salió corriendo hacia el lugar donde Vector y él habían acordado que se haría la guardia,él era el guardián de la Master Emerald y era su responsabilidad, pero había veces en las que necesitaba escapar de esa obligación, pero para ello necesitaba a alguien que ocupara su puesto y ese alguien eran los Chaotix. Empezaban a salirle gotas de sudor por la frente y le ardía la posibilidad de que hubiera vuelto a caer en manos de Eggman, subió la colina rápidamente y se encontró al cocodrilo durmiendo apoyado en un árbol con una mano cogida a una copa donde quedaba algo de bebida. Detrás oyó el zumbido de llegada de Sonic dejando una estela azul, éste , mientras Knuckles le daba bofetones al cocodrilo recogía el vaso que tenía asido en la mano y olía el contenido. -¡Despierta pedazo de cacho de trozo de carne con escamas! - gritaba Knuckles mientras Vector empezaba a volver en sí. Mientras Knux zarandeaba con furia a Vector, Sonic observó detenidamente el líquido que aún quedaba. A primera vista cualquier persona hubiera dicho que se trataba de zumo de frambuesa, pero cuando Sonic movía el vaso se podía ver que el líquido era un poco más viscoso de lo normal, además de que el color era aun mas fuerte que lo normal y flotando en la superficie, sobresalía un polvillo blanco parecido al azúcar glass, el olor al principio era agradable pero si mantenías la nariz dentro empezabas a sentirte mareado. -Deben de haberle metido un somnífero-dijo Sonic muy seguro de sí mismo. -No me digas? Vaya Sonic has hecho un gran descubrimiento, voy a recomendarte a la comunidad de científicos de Mobius para que te den un Nobel- dijo Knux con ironía y muy enfadado. -Ey, ey,ey que yo no lo he dicho por lo que tu me insinúas, sino por lo que..... -Vale, vale, mejor déjalo, voy a convocar una reunión con los Chaotix, tu interroga mientras al pobre imbécil éste.-dijo Knuckles con la voz grave y malas púas. -Oye Knux te he oído y yo......-replicó el recién venido al mundo Vector el cocodrilo -¡CALLATE! -gritó Knuckles mientras bajaba de la colina directo hacia el campamento. Sonic se lo quedó mirando con cara rara pensaba " las otras veces que le ha pasado esto no se ponía tan tremendo, qué tendrá ahora en la cabeza, nunca antes había dirigido una sola palabra ofensiva a un amigo suyo.......mejor no pensar, no me gusta pensar".Seguidamente miró de nuevo a Vector que seguía apoyado en el árbol con las manos en la cabeza intentando vanamente atenuar el dolor que sentía. -Espero que lo que te haya pasado sea una excusa lo suficientemente razonable como para que nuestro amigo el tomate con patas te perdone la vida, porque ya has visto con que mala ostia se ha ido-dijo Sonic en una mezcla extraña de seriedad que daba el asunto con su habitual sentido del humor. -Yo no he tenido la culpa..........yo estaba aquí con mi zumo de frambuesa mirando la esmeralda y de repente me caí en un sueño profundo. Del que intentaba debatirme y........-decía Vector lloriqueando a sabiendas de lo que venía. -A mí no me tienes que dar explicaciones sino al Consejo, venga ,vamos Y salió pitando colina abajo hacía las luces que se divisaban al otro lado de la colina. Vector le siguió corriendo ( a su ritmo , claro)diciéndose a sí mismo toda clase de estupideces que lo único que hacían era hacerle sentirse peor. Al llegar al campamento Sonic y Vector se encontraron a los otros Chaotix , Mighty The Armadillo, Charmy Bee y Espio The Chameleon. Todos miraban a Vector como a un hereje con sus caras iluminadas por el fuego de una hoguera, incluso Sonic que no tenía nada que ver en el asunto se sintió intimidado por el momento de tensión que se olía en el ambiente. Al frente de la hoguera estaba Knuckles que miraba el fuego con la mirada perdida, apenas se movía, nadie se movía. Vector se temía lo peor, Sonic que como todos esperaba que alguien pronunciase la primera palabra decidió calmar un poco el ambiente explicando su versión detectivesca de lo que había ocurrido. A pesar de que él también era un guerrero , odiaba las situaciones comprometidas y sentía lástima por Vector que había metido la pata en uno de esos días en los que Knuckles se había levantado con el pie izquierdo, hinchando sus pulmones de aire para pronunciar un discurso se decidió a dar el primer paso..... - Vector no es culpable de traición y lo puedo demostrar- dijo enseñando en el centro del círculo que habían formado el vaso que Vector tenían en la mano al encontrárselo. Los ojos de Knuckles en los que se reflejaba el fuego de la hoguera volvieron a la realidad y se tornaron hacia el erizo azul que esperaba una respuesta de su amigo el equidna. Entonces Knuckles cogió un palo y empezó a dibujar símbolos extraños en la húmeda tierra sobre la que estaban y miró de nuevo a Sonic contestándole. -¿Sabes qué significa esto?-dijo mostrando por entero los caracteres. Sonic miro al suelo para intentar reconocer los símbolos, pero no conocía ni uno, ni siquiera le sonaba a ninguna otra cosa que haya visto en su vida, y levantando la cabeza negando. -Esto es el código de honor de todo habitante de Angel Island-dijo Knuckles explicando a Sonic con los ojos fijos en los de Vector que empezaba a temblar- Textualmente traducido significa " aquel cuyos ojos cierra al poder del chaos será castigado con la maldición del destierro"-siguió Sonic que como todos sabéis, no sabe a veces cuando deben hacerse las bromas y cuando hay que comportarse miró a Vector y le dijo guiñándole un ojo. -Bueno, Vec, parece que ya quieren concederte la jubilación, ahora podrás viajar por el mundo con el autobús del inserso-bromeó Sonic -En realidad, la verdadera traducción de " la maldición del destierro" es la muerte sin honor, que conlleva la pena capital y la no posibilidad de entrar al paraíso-replicó Knuckles mirando a Sonic como quien quiere meterle en la cabeza que no era el momento oportuno para bromas. -No será para tanto -dijo Sonic haciendo todo esfuerzo posible para que la cosa no se pusiera peor, aunque se hacía el tonto, conocía bien el código ya que Knuckles se había tirado años metiéndoselo en la cabeza intentando ayudarle a discernir cuando uno debe bromear y cuando no, pero con Sonic, no iban las normas.  
  
Haciendo caso omiso de la ultima intervención de Sonic, Knuckles giró la cabeza hacia donde estaban los demás Chaotix quienes esperaban impacientemente a que su jefe les nombrara como era la costumbre en casos de juicio. Vector que estaba a punto de desmoronarse, esperaba que todos firmara su sentencia de muerte, así que como si se tratara de su último aliento , se arrodilló hincando el peso de su cuerpo en la tierra , cogió aire y pronunció las palabras que dictaba el código que debían ser las últimas del condenado. -Yo, Vector The Crocodile he faltado al honor de esta tierra y de este aire y suplico a mi pueblo que me libere del peso de la vida, Chaos me mire con misericordia divina y me infrinja el justo castigo eterno Knuckles que conocía de toda la vida a Vector se sorprendió del valor del cocodrilo al no solicitar la muerte menos dolorosa y sintió como cada centímetro de su cuerpo se encogía de la impresión. Sonic harto ya del número que habían montado, se adelantó a Knux en su último y desesperado intento de salvar la situación. Él era propiamente el héroe. -Vector no es culpable y no es justa la deliberación de un juicio sin pruebas que demuestren su culpabilidad y yo puedo explicar lo que pasó en realidad-dijo Sonic en un tono grave Knuckles miró a Sonic aliviado, por fin se lo toma en serio, y levantando la mano concedió a Sonic la palabra, a pesar que éste había olvidado que Knux debía hacerle hablar primero. -Al llegar yo aquí y subir a la colina donde normalmente se esconde la Master Emerald, vi como una figura con capuchón negro rompía la esmeralda en varios trozos, corrí hacia esa sombra con el fin de detenerle , pero se desvaneció sin dejar ni rastro, se llevó todos los trozos, todos menos uno, esta pequeña esquirla que fue a parar cerca de donde yo estaba .Vector estaba tirado en el suelo, con este vaso en la mano que no era sino un engaño, este vaso no está hecho aquí, además de que a Vector le va poco la higiene porque aunque está usado está limpio....... -Eh! A ver lo que dices........-replicó Vector -¬¬¡CALLATE!-dijeron todos.. -Continúa-dijo Espio -Bueno, que era de noche, y Vector vigilaba a oscuras, así que aquel individuo debió cambiarle el vaso de frambuesa suyo por éste de lo mismo pero con un poco de la "esencia de Morfeo". Cualquier habitante de Mobius sabe que si se toma ese somnífero en una disolución altamente concentrada los efectos son inmediatos y Vector cayó rendido al sueño. Y es imposible que viera al ladrón puesto que estaba muy oscuro y que además ese canalla parece tener la habilidad de hacerse invisible, por lo tanto, Vector vigilaba conscientemente la esmeralda pero esa sustancia pudo con él.  
  
Knuckles pensaba detenidamente todo lo que el erizo azul había concretado, pero habían cabos sueltos que no le encajaban en el puzzle.  
  
-¬¬¿y entonces por qué me asaltaste así sabiendo lo que había pasado?- preguntó - Porque quería asegurarme de que eras tú y no un animal salvaje...........bueno..........es que la diferencia..............es muy.....pequeña-bromeó Sonic de nuevo. -Tú-replicó Knuckles mirándole de mala manera- no cambiarás nunca............¬¬ -Eso me dicen las fans y yo atiendo a la demanda.............^^ Todos se echaron a reír, incluso Vector que seguía arrodillado en el suelo. La importante reunión había acabado gracias a los esfuerzos de Sonic que como siempre acababa de salvar la vida de alguien, como en el caso de vector, sólo que con payasadas. -Volviendo a la cuestión, Vector The Crocodile, el consejo de los Chaotix te declara inocente, se te restituirá el cargo y se borrarán cualquier acusación que pueda manchar el nombre de tu familia.-enunció de nuevo serio Knuckles que volvía al uso del código. Y con ello se rompió el círculo que formaban entre todos. No obstante la esmeralda seguía en posesión ajena y se debían tomar directrices en el asunto, quedaba claro que Vector era inocente de negligencia, la dejadez en Angel Island era uno de los peores pecados que se podían cometer y aunque Sonic intentaba una y otra vez que se relajara el sistema de justicia, no resultaba fácil conseguirlo. Knuckles era el último equidna que quedaba en la isla y se aferraba a las tradiciones de sus antepasados como en un ultimo intento de plasmar la orgullosa huella de su raza, hoy en día desaparecida. -Aún tenemos que hablar del robo y qué plan vamos a seguir para recuperar la esmeralda-dijo Mighty el armadillo mientras que bajaban de la colina. -Bien, Sonic Holmes-dijo Mighty con guasa , relajado de toda presión y mirando el asunto del robo como una posibilidad de nuevas aventuras-déjame ver el vaso Al recibir el objeto, Mighty lo miró una y otra vez en busca de alguna pista, era un vaso normal y corriente y no tenía marcas. De repente con el reflejo de la luna , aparecieron dos iniciales claramente marcadas, poco a poco las letras iban saliendo......... -Made..........in........P.C? -Déjame verlo bien Knuckles volvió a echarle un vistazo, gracias al reflejo de la luna se podían leer las letras, pero algo danzaba en su mente que no le cuajaba. Por qué aquel individuo se había tomado tantas molestias en montar un escenario para que culparan a Vector de traidor? Si lo había echo, conocía muy bien las leyes del lugar y sabía lo que pasaría a Vector al dejar las cosas de esa forma, con lo cual, al morir Vector, morirían las pistas que pudieran dejarse en el escenario del crimen, y si Vector no moría tampoco era un problema puesto que al caer dormido no tendría ni idea de cómo desapareció la esmeralda ni quien la habría robado. Pero algo fallo en el plan de aquel tipo, Sonic. Sonic apareció justo en el momento y eso puso nervioso al ladrón , así que al ser la Master Emerald enorme debía romperla en pedazos , pero al aparecer Sonic lo hizo con prisas y como todas las cosas que se hacen con prisas le salió una chapuzada. Partió la esmeralda rápidamente y no calculó bien el ángulo que debía hacer para que no saltaran esquirlas, por ello cayó una cerca de Sonic que lo vio todo, y la cogió. Gracias al don de la invisibilidad el tipo en cuestión había escapado, seguramente pensando en volver porque llevaba ventaja. Y el otro fallo era el vaso. -Ya sabemos cuál era el plan de ese tipejo-dijo Knux explicando posteriormente todas sus pesquisas-pero estas siglas.........qué lugar puede llamarse P.C? Y por qué están ocultas las letras?. -Tan sólo tenemos que seguir el camino de las baldosas amarillas-dijo Sonic sonriendo satisfecho , acababa de recibir un mensaje de Tails, el cual, había mandado dos simples palabras que resolvieron parte del misterio. Knuckles le cogió el móvil para leerlo. -Phamton......................City 


	2. La luna llena

Capítulo 2  
  
-Snively? -Sí señor -Tengo entendido que la misión fue un desastre.........ES QUE NO SABEIS HACER ALGO BIENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!! La voz retumbó por todos los pasillos de la sombría instalación con paredes metálicas y miles de robots cumpliendo sus funciones. -Señor no volverá a ocurrir...los swatbots ya están listos y.. -CANCELA LA OPERACIÓN! He encontrado una forma mejor de solucionar el problema -giró la cabeza hasta encontrar a un enorme tigre que esperaba pacientemente en la entrada de la sala. -Bien, aquí tienes los 5000 yins como adelanto, cuando la traigas aquí te daré el resto-dijo entregando el cheque -ah! Recuerda esto, no me importa qué hagas con ella, pero...........LA QUIERO VIVA. -Bien-dijo el tigre sonriendo maliciosamente. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Noa por fin llegó a casa, el día se había presentado muy duro, los acontecimientos eran como una bomba en su cabeza. Una bomba. Tomas RedEye había dicho que tan sólo había sido un fallo electrónico y lo que ella sintió no era un simple apagón de luces, eso había sido posterior a la explosión, porque FUE UNA EXPLOSION, ¿por qué el jefe había mentido? Además de que se le había notado que era una mentira dada a su mala actuación y a porque los hechos hablaban por sí mismos,¿ por qué no había buscado una mentira más realista?. Noa se contestó a sí misma . - Que capullo es mi jefe! Dejó el bolso en el perchero de la entrada y avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón. El salón presentaba colores cálidos en contraste al estilo futurista de la ciudad, las paredes estaban pintadas de un amarillo pálido atenuado por la luz tenue y regulada por una lámpara con pie largo de cuya copa emergía suavemente una luz que daba a la habitación un ambiente íntimo, los sofás eran ambos de color azul oscuro compatible con el resto de los muebles que estaban colocados según la filosofía del feng-shui y eran de un estilo moderno y algo minimalista. Eran las 20:00 .Sacó de uno de los cajones del mueble, varias velas ,incienso, el quemador y una cinta de música. Colocó la cinta en el equipo , que estaba al lado de la televisión y comenzó a sonar la música. La primera canción se titulaba "Feeling love" de Paula Cole. Noa encendió las velas ya colocadas en dos candelabros de forja con forma de lunas y estrellas y por último el incienso. Con su ambiente listo para relajarse se tiró al sofá dejándose caer mientras la música seguía sonando. -Ufffffffff Y pensaba ahora las pagan con los científicos, qué pretendían conseguir con esa bomba? El caso es que había resultado ser una chapuza, nadie había salido herido de la situación..........pudiera ser posible que fuera un aviso? pero un aviso dirigido a quién? A la empresa? sería alguna especie de señal para alguien del laboratorio? Y el jefe? Por qué había mentido?........................No entiendo nada,Echada sobre su sofá, intentaba montar un puzzle en el que faltaban piezas, no obstante, dejó de comerse el coco, al recordar a Bryan Tompkins. Se preguntaba qué cara habría puesto pedazo de imbécil, no tiene bastante con humillarme profesionalmente ,tiene que intentar rematarme.................y Mirtel dice que es perfecto..........sí..........un perfecto idiota, y a qué venía eso de invitarme a comer? qué estará tramando?¿ por qué ahora de repente intenta algo conmigo? pensaba mientras el aroma del incienso ascendía por toda la habitación como si el salón se tratara de un lugar sagrado. El día ya había caído dando paso a la noche, Noa adoraba la noche, la luna llena asomaba en todo su esplendor en el firmamento. Se levantó del sofá acercándose a la ventana para mirarla mejor y empezó a canturrear las letras de la canción. Abrió la ventana y miró la ciudad, la vista era preciosa, la ciudad aparecía como la sombra de lo que era de día, la noche transformaba a Phamton City, miles de farolas iluminaban las fachadas de los enormes rascacielos que habían tomado colores oscuros. El tráfico seguía siendo una pesadilla, centenares de coches circulaban por la ciudad impregnándola de la dosis nocturna de contaminación , como siempre. Se oían ruidos de ambulancias y coches de policía. Noa seguía mirando pensativa todo el paraje hasta que se oyó un toctoc en la puerta. Atravesó todo el pasillo hasta el recibidor y miró por el agujero de la puerta. -Noaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- canturreó una voz desde el otro lado-sé que estás ahí, vas a abrirme ya? Este pasillo me pone los pelos de punta- siguió la voz canturreando. Noa abrió la puerta sin ganas, al otro lado aparecía una coneja parda con el pelo rubio y rizado que llevaba puesto un vestido de cuero azul oscuro tipo palabra de honor con una chaqueta negra y unos tacones de aguja negros, miraba a Noa repasando la ropa que llevaba con una cara de decepción. -¿Qué haces así vestida un viernes por la noche?-dijo entrando a trompicones , descojonándose entró en la habitación de Noa, que en un principio estaba perfectamente ordenada hasta que Kiki, que así se llamaba el torbellino, empezó a sacar del armario ropa llenando la cama hasta desbordarla. -Kiki, vale ya! no tengo ganas de salir, he tenido un día horrible en el trabajo, no tengo humor para fiestas y sabes que....- decía hasta que la coneja le puso la mano en la boca parándole la coartada. Noa apreciaba a su amiga, pero los fines de semana se transformaba en su alter ego, y lo que es peor, arrastraba consigo a la loba, que no gustaba de ir a las discotecas porque odiaba el ambiente tan denso de gente, el olor a tabaco y ........bailar. -Yo ordeno y tu obedeces, además si has tenido tan mal día no te vendrá mal salir a dar un paseo y alternar un poco con algunos amigos que quiero presentarte......y yiaoooooooooooo!!!!!!-gritó al encontrar por entero el modelito que pensaba colgarle a la loba, precisamente el mismo que le obligó a comprarse en el centro comercial hace dos semanas. -Ahora mismo entra ahí, date una ducha y vístete que ya son las 21:30- reiteró mientras Noa refunfuñaba delante de su amiga. -Kiki, no-tengo-ganas! Vale? -Espera que lo piense.............NO!-dijo la coneja sonriendo. De pronto el teléfono empezó a sonar, Noa salió en dirección al pasillo con Kiki pisándole los talones en un intento de asaltarla con el estuche de maquillaje, algo que Noa evitaba por todos los medios, porque pensaba cargarla de cualquier cosa para buscarle novio. Noa alcanzó el teléfono después de una carrera por el pasillo. -Diga? -Hey!, soy Al, llevo desde las 18:00 llamándote, habíamos quedado a las 22:00 te lo recuerdo porque estas muy despistada últimamente, va todo bien? -NO.....¬¬,NO TENGO GANAS DE SALIR y acaba de invadirme Kiki con su arsenal de razones, pinturas y no sé que mas se habrá traído, y quiere que me vaya con vosotros y........ -Oh! Vamos, una noche es una noche además no te veo en toda la semana, no vamos a ir a bailar,, vamos a un pub llamado Gop´s Corner en el que te puedes sentar y tomarte algo y si la loca que tienes detrás , porque la oigo reírse, quiere bailar, tiene una pista para ella y para los que se atrevan a ponerse cerca suya y nosotros mientras si quieres nos sentamos, vengaaaaaaaaaaaa-dijo con voz de súplica. Noa respiró pesadamente sintiendo que le habían ganado la partida ya que no tenía mas excusas y dijo... -Está bien, nos vemos allí-dijo con voz apagada . -Ok - y colgó Noa entró al cuarto de baño a arreglarse mientras Kiki veía la tele sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá. Tenía los ojos verdes y un carácter muy abierto, algo que le venía muy bien en su trabajo, todo el día en la planta de maternidad cuidando de los recién nacidos , tomando notas sobre su progreso. Era enfermera, adoraba los niños de tal manera que su ilusión era tener "25 hijos" como muchas veces le había dicho a Noa. -Ya estoy, venga vámonos-dijo Noa con prisas poniéndose rápidamente el abrigo negro que le llegaba a las rodillas. Kiki la paró y la obligó a enseñarle lo que se había puesto, llevaba una camiseta roja con letras japonesas en blanco y con algo de escote y una falda negra por encima de la rodilla. El pelo estaba recogido con dos pinchos rojos atravesados de un lado a otro dejando ver unos pendientes en forma de lágrima negra. Y unas botas de caña negras. -Sabía que eso te iba, siempre vas vestida como una monja, le abro la puerta Sor Noa?-bromeó Kiki mientras la loba le miraba malamente, dándole a entender que hoy no era el día adecuado. Al llegar a Gop´s Corner, atravesaron una entrada metálica que daba a un espacio enorme donde habían dos pistas de baile y una zona cerca de la barra con mesas y sillas. La discoteca tenía la apariencia algo futurista, pero la música no estaba tan alta como para tener que gritar si quieres hablar, las pistas estaban llenas de gente, todos bailando en aquel momento el tema "Dy-na-mi-tee" de Ms Dynamite. Para moverte tenías que entrar a empujones, las luces de los focos parpadeaban sobre toda la gente en las pistas. Noa y Kiki consiguieron llegar al otro lado de la discoteca donde había una escalera para subir al piso de arriba donde la música no estaba tan alta y había menos gente, la sala era enorme y cuyas paredes eran metálicas, todas menos una que daba a la calle ,de cristal por la que resbalaba agua como una cascada, cada mesa llevaba una lámpara con luz azul y estaba metida en un rectángulo con bancos adosados. En una de las mesas esperaban impacientes Al Solari , el gato negro, Selina Whitewing, la dragona ,y Jack The Jackal. Al llegar Noa y Kiki y reunirse el grupo entero, tomaron unas cuantas copas, contaron unos chistes. Y pasaron el resto de la noche hablando del trabajo... - Y llega mi jefe a las 13:30 sudando , casi ahogándose y nos dice que había sido un fallo electrónico, que nos fuéramos a casa porque iban a venir los técnicos a repararlo, Lipsky y yo nos partíamos de ver la pedazo de trola que había soltado RedEye y no había dios que se lo creyese-dijo Noa en un tono híbrido entre enfado y sátira. -Ja , el mes pasado dijo algo de que por los beneficios que se habían obtenido por la nueva imagen que le dimos los publicistas a la empresa, nos iban a subir el sueldo un 13% y yo aún no he visto un yin!-dijo Al mirando a Noa . -Lo mejor ha sido lo de Tompkins- dijo Jack ansioso por sacar el tema-y no pudiste ver la cara que puso al leer eso? -No, pero ya me lo contará Mirtel el lunes, aunque sé que eso le habrá sentado tan bien como comerse una barra de pan enmohecido ,le duele mas que tiren su ego por los suelos que si le cayera un yunque marca ACME encima de la cabeza-aseguró Noa imaginándose a Bryan como extra en la peli "Los caraconos". El ambiente seguía denso, una figura con una gabardina negra entró por la puerta a empujones, su expresión era recia, atravesó toda la multitud hasta situarse en una de las esquinas del pub desde donde mirando arriba podía ver el sitio donde los amigos de Noa solían sentarse. Los ojos del sujeto eran verde esmeralda con una mirada fría fijos en su objetivo. Permanecía inmóvil mirando hacia arriba, en espera de algo. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- Mientras tanto en Angel Island....  
  
Knuckles estaba pensativo, en la vida había oído hablar de esa ciudad y esperaba impaciente la llegada de Tails en su Tornado con todas las explicaciones pertinentes que necesitaba. ¿ Por qué no aparecía esa ciudad en ningún banco de datos?¿ni siquiera en internet?¿ y por qué las letras estaban tan ocultas? No había explicación lógica que siguiera el entramado de cuestiones que rondaban por su cabeza, se había pasado las últimas horas quieto sentado en una de las sillas de la cabaña de madera que él mismo había fabricado intentando sacar algo en claro, pero sin éxito. La noche seguía callada. De pronto apareció en el cielo el Tornado dando vueltas por el aire preparándose para aterrizar. Mientras Knux permanecía en su mundo interior, Sonic miraba atento las maniobras de su sidekick que buscaba el momento oportuno para aterrizar, siempre con el miedo de que el pequeño Prower cometiera un fallo, cosa muy muy muy rara, porque Tails era un muchacho muy exacto .Y por fin aterrizó. Del avión bajó nuestro amigo naranja con un maletín negro , su flequillo era juguete del viento. Rápidamente entró en la cabaña donde todos estaban sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa de madera llena de vasos con zumo de uva. -Hola a todos, siento haber tardado tanto Knuckles levantó la mirada echando un vistazo al maletín que portaba Tails, al pequeño siempre le había gustado esa chatarra para llevar a cuestas. -¿Por qué no aparece Phamton City en ningún mapa de Mobius? -preguntó Knux yendo directo al grano. -Es una larga historia, en un principio la ciudad del fantasma traduciendo literalmente, era una instalación militar de investigación en tecnología armamentística, secreta, durante la 1º guerra, que fue la que libramos contra Ivo Robotnik padre, nosotros no habíamos nacido, era una de las bases secretas que tenía el pueblo de Mobius para dirigir operaciones, sólo el gobierno tenía las coordenadas de su posición. Pero cuando acabó la 1º guerra, se desmanteló toda la instalación y desocuparon la zona. Se subastaron lo que quedaba en esa zona, y los nuevos propietarios le pusieron el nombre de Phamton City, el gobierno les dejó claro que esa zona debía permanecer en secreto, porque aún no estaba muy clara el fin de la guerra. Robotnik padre nunca supo de su localización. Entonces estos propietarios de los que os hablo empezaron a usar esas instalaciones para investigación de energías alternativas, ya que Robotnik controlaba todas las plantas de energía nuclear, ese fue el precio que pagó el gobierno por la paz, y a espaldas suya, Phamton City pasó a convertirse en una comunidad autárquica, para los ciudadanos es la única civilización que queda en el planeta, un engaño preparado para que ninguno sobrepasara los límites de las montañas que les rodean. - Entonces lo de las letras ocultas es una medida en caso de que algún objeto sobrepasara los límites de la ciudad-afirmó Sonic que ya empezaba a unir algunas piezas . -Sí es una medida, las letras sólo aparecen a la luz de la luna en esta parte del planeta, pero la ciudad está situada en un punto estratégico donde por campos magnéticos siempre se pueden ver las letras, ese simple vaso que tenéis ahí es una auténtica maravilla de la tecnología. Toda una tecnología que resulta ser una tapadera. Una mentira. -Entonces el sujeto que robó la Master Emerald sí que conoce la localización de la ciudad-dijo Knux. -Pero no es un ciudadano cualquiera, os digo en serio que están todos engañados, debe ser alguien importante-explicó Tails.-lo que no entiendo es para qué querrán la Master Emerald......-dijo quedándose pensativo. -Y tu cómo sabes todo eso? Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?- preguntó Sonic Tails desvió la mirada rascándose la nuca intentando no responder, todos le miraban con curiosidad preguntándose de dónde había sacado tanta información, Sonic se cruzó de brazos pisando el suelo repetidamente apoyando el talón ,esperando impacientemente. -Estoy esperandoooooo!-canturreó Sonic Tails le miró con sus dos ojos azules haciendo una última súplica a lo que Sonic ignoró por completo frunciendo el ceño. Sin posibilidades de evitar el tema , suspiró Tails y cogió aire para lo que venía..... - Arigata........me enseñó algunas cosillas sobre cómo cargarte las medidas informáticas de seguridad..........me metí en ciertos archivos...........que.......estaban vedados al público...........verás......no sabía que hacer......ese día ninguno de vosotros me hacía caso......y yo......me encontré con todo esto. - Y seguramente fuiste, aun a sabiendas que te lo iba a prohibir, verás cuando tenga una conversación con esa gata.....-dijo Sonic con voz grave, no le gustaba que Tails tuviera sus propias aventuras, Sonic era como la madre y el padre de Tails al mismo tiempo, y según su criterio él debía ir acompañado siempre por algún adulto. -Bueno ......sí....pero sólo estuve unas horas......... Knuckles miraba la escena divertido, en otras circunstancias hubiera cogido un buen enfado , pero le encantaba ver a Sonic haciendo su papel de "progenitor", se lo imaginaba con una bata rosa, unas zapatillas con bolas blancas y un montón de rulos en las púas. Y no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas delante del héroe y de su sidekick, que lo miraban con asombro, después volvió a su expresión seria y se dirigió a Sonic... -Vámonos ya. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- En Gop´s Corner......  
  
La figura miraba a Noa desde su refugio improvisado, la gabardina le cubría gran parte del rostro, asomaban entre las altas solapas un par de orejas amarillas con rayas negras, el sujeto en cuestión debía medir 1.90 porque era tremendamente alto y a pesar de la gabardina se notaba que tenía una constitución robusta. Su mente estaba inmersa en su objetivo.  
  
Noa se sentía observada, miraba con disimulo a un lado y a otro de entre las mesas pero nadie les prestaba mucha atención, un sentimiento de terror invadió su cuerpo que hasta el momento se había relajado entre los que la querían. Al notó su nerviosismo. -Noa , te encuentras bien?¿te acompaño a casa?-le preguntó -No, gracias , mejor llamaré a un taxi, me lo he pasado muy bien, lo siento chicos pero me tengo que ir, mañana me tocará hacer guardia en el laboratorio, tengo que repetir algunas cosas y........-decía con nerviosismo, tropezó con un vaso derramando todo el líquido sobre Selina. -Lo siento Sel-dijo disculpándose. Y salió corriendo de la discoteca. - Le pasa algo?¿ Kiki?-preguntó Selina -Que yo sepa mañana no tiene que aparecer por la torre.-dijo Al -Lleva unos días bastante rara, mañana la llamaré.-dijo Kiki con el vaso en los labios mientras Noa bajaba por las escaleras.  
  
El tipo de la gabardina sonrió al ver que su objetivo abandonaba con velocidad la seguridad del ambiente, siguiéndola con los ojos, vio como salía por la puerta principal casi corriendo. Y se internó en la oscuridad de la calle. Salió el individuo siguiéndola con los ojos aún más brillantes, podía oler el perfume que dejaba ella al pasar. Podía leer todo lo que le pasaba por la mente, podía oler el miedo de su corazón. Noa salió a la calle a un ritmo frenético, su instinto le decía que algo no marchaba bien, debía huir, debía escapar de esa sensación. Pasaban varios coches pero ninguno era un taxi, notaba que se acercaba........llamándola por su nombre...una y otra vez......pero no conseguía un taxi. Entonces a punto de perder el juicio echó a correr por la calle, con todos sus sentidos alerta, atravesaba aceras y aceras cruzando las calles. Una sombra saltaba detrás de ella de edificio en edificio, siguiéndola en todo momento. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Knuckles miraba el paisaje desde el Tornado, la noche seguía su rutina mientras ,Sonic, sentado en el otro asiento se había quedado durmiendo roncando con la boca abierta, entre sueños soltaba palabras que le delataban... -Amy.......Amy no corras...........Amy .......que......sexy...estas....con ese vestido...... Tails se reía, Sonic siempre le estaba diciendo que Amy no le interesaba, que no era más que una cría, le entraban ganas de grabarle con la cámara y mandar la cinta a su amiga rosada, la cual le contaba todas sus penas. Knuckles estaba impaciente, el viaje se le hacía largo a pesar de que ya les quedaban pocos minutos para llegar.. -Bueno Tails, esa ciudad debe ser enorme, explícame cómo demonios crees que vamos a encontrar a aquel tipo.... -Tú dijiste que Eggman podría haber vuelto a las andadas, tenías razón, mientras tú y Sonic permanecíais tan quietos y en silencio, supuse que la madre del cordero debía ser Robotnik, y lo era. Me metí en los ordenadores de Eggman y leí punto por punto sus planes, la contraseña no era nada difícil " huevo frito"......... -Menudo hacker estás hecho-bromeó Knux -^^ bueno, un poco si, descubrí que a pesar de que su padre nunca lo llegó a saber ,Eggman sí conoce la existencia de esta ciudad, y su función, quiere desbaratar todo el plan, y para ello necesita librarse de uno de los científicos que están a cargo .Sabemos que esta ciudad le supone una amenaza porque él controla todas las plantas de energía nuclear del planeta, bueno, pues este equipo que te digo están investigando sobre la bioelectricidad. Es decir, la obtención de energía mediante plantas naturales .Se cree que es bastante económica y no contamina el medio ambiente, y lo mejor, desbarata el monopolio que ostenta Eggman respecto a la energía, y a nosotros nos viene genial en la guerra.... -¿Y qué tiene que ver la Master Emerald con todo esto?-preguntó Knux a punto de perder los nervios. -..............no tengo ni idea, supongo que será otra intentona suya de conquistar el mundo....... Knuckles puso muy mala cara, otra vez tenía que buscar los fragmentos , en una ciudad enorme y desconocida. Giró la cabeza hacia el paisaje que se había vuelto aún más tenebroso. De repente divisó a lo lejos varias filas de luces horizontales, y conforme se iban acercando podía oír todos lo ruidos que puede haber en una ciudad. Con un codazo despertó a Sonic. -Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!-bostezó el erizo -Voilá, bienvenidos a ......Phamton City-dijo Tails con voz de azafata de vuelo, de la misma forma que lo hubiera hecho Sonic si se le hubiera dado ocasión. Los ojos violeta de Knux se llenaron al ver los enormes edificios de la ciudad, las calles llenas de coches habiendo atascos incluso de noche, los enormes carteles publicitarios con luces de neón, las tiendas abiertas 24 horas ,mendigos echados en las zonas más marginales. En fin , admiró la selva urbana. -¿Has buscado ya la dirección de esa científica?-preguntó Sonic -Sí, la tengo, se llama Noa Sakuro y vive en el Nº112 de la Avenida 33, piso 16º F. Trabaja para NEIOD la empresa de la que os hablé en investigación de energías alternativas, es profesora de Botánica de la universidad........ -No decías que aún no habías pisado la ciudad?¬¬-dijo Sonic con nuevo mosqueo. -Yo no dije que no lo hubiera hecho-contestó Tails harto de que le protegieran como si fuera un chaval de 7 años, cuando él estaba a punto de cumplir 13.  
  
Noa corría como si le fuera la vida en ello, oía una voz en su cabeza que no paraba de intentar persuadirle, estaba aterrorizada, podía sentir como aquella sombra la perseguía calle por calle, intentaba agasajarla físicamente y psíquicamente, la voz también la perseguía en su mente Vamos nena, ven con papá.ALEJATE DE MÍPuedo sentir ya el roce de tu piel, ven a mí. Por fin divisó su calle, ya sólo le faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar cuando la sombra que la perseguía se abalanzó al suelo cerrándole el paso cayendo, aterrizó agachado con los ojos fijos en los de Noa, una sonrisa maligna aparecía en su rostro. Noa dejó de correr, el tipo no le dejaba pasar, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, su pelo se había soltado de los dos pinchos que lo sujetaban, el ébano liso que descansaba ahora en sus hombros se movía igual que el viento mece las ramas de los árboles, estaba cansada de correr, cansada de huir de aquel tipo. -Preciosa-fue la primera palabra que soltó-sois tan sexys cuando estáis asustadas-dijo mientras se acercaba paso por paso hacia Noa.  
  
Noa empezó a sentir como toda su sangre subía de temperatura, su cuerpo iba encendiéndose al ver que ya no habría otra forma de salir de esa situación que no fuera luchando, pronto sus ojos miraron con fiereza al tipo que tenía ante ella, un enorme tigre con malas pretensiones. Estaba dispuesta incluso a dejarse la vida antes de permitir que aquel individuo hiciera con ella lo que tenía en mente. La expresión de su cara cambió, ya no estaba asustada, su rostro aparecía firme, preparado para el combate. De sus dos manos salieron cuatro garras que medían cada una 30 cm de largo. -Incluso las rosas, tienen espinas-dijo con la voz grave y se abalanzó sobre el tigre.  
  
Entonces atacó al tigre con todas sus fuerzas, mientras este esquivaba todos sus golpes, cada movimiento que ella hacía para él era un simple juego, por más que ella le atacaba no conseguía hacerle el más mínimo rasguño. Hasta que al final la agarró por detrás y la levantó en peso dejando los pies de Noa en el aire. -No te imaginas lo sexy que estás enfadada, déjame que te dé un abrazo- y apretó el cuerpo de Noa obligando a la loba a gritar de dolor mientras poco a poco iba apretando progresivamente, el tigre le había clavado sus garras en los costados , mientras mantenía su cuerpo ceñido al de ella. Noa sangraba, con un gran esfuerzo dirigió las garras de su mano derecha al hombro del tigre y le profirió una buena herida. Eso obligó al gato a soltarla mientras Noa aprovechaba para seguir atacando. Hasta que recibió un puñetazo que la lanzó unos dos metros atrás. Y volvió a levantarse.  
  
-Maldita zorra!- exclamó mientras se agarraba la herida del hombro intentando atenuar el dolor. Mirándola de nuevo, volvió a sonreír maliciosamente mientras se quitaba la gabardina, dejándose ver por fin entero .Llevaba una camiseta negra de tirantes que dejaba ver los descomunales brazos de un tipo que practicaba la lucha libre, en el izquierdo llevaba un tatuaje de un sol negro ,con unos pantalones militares. -Te gusta jugar ,eh? Se abalanzó sobre Noa que ésta vez evitó su ataque. En la calle se podía oír el eco del ruido del choque de ambas garras, los gruñidos y aullidos de dolor. Noa estaba ya agotada, todo lo que hacía era inútil contra esa torre de músculos, pero luchaba. En un descuido, el tigre la agarró lanzándola contra la pared causando algunas grietas, y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo, buscando la boca de la loba, la cual se rebatía con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, las manos del felino recorrían su cuerpo, la loba lloraba del horror que le estaba sucediendo. No le quedaban fuerzas. Su cuerpo no podía más con aquel gato y se le fue nublando la mente.  
Tails divisó el edificio donde vivía la doctora Sakuro, se imaginaba la cara de sorpresa de ésta cuando viera al pequeño zorro naranja delante de la puerta de su domicilio. Sabía que tendrían que explicarle muchas cosas, no sabía cuál iba a ser la reacción de la loba. Sonic estaba impaciente por aterrizar. No soportaba estar quieto durante tanto tiempo. Y por fin aterrizaron, el tejado era bastante extenso, así que no hubo problemas. Al bajar se rompió uno de los motores del avión ,cosa que al zorro no le hizo mucha gracia porque ...... -LO ACABO DE CONSTRUIR, qué he hecho mal?-dijo enfadado mientras Knux bajaba del avión estirándose del trayecto y mirando al horizonte lleno de luces que tenía ante él, enormes edificios que escalar , montones de pubs donde tomarse un zumo de uva.......y la luna se veía enorme. Se giró hacia donde estaban Sonic y Tails con los ojos muy abiertos, ojos que le brillaban de ver toda una ciudad que explorar. -Vosotros dos podéis quedaros arreglando ese cacharro, yo me daré una vuelta por ahí..... -Pero si acabamos de llegar y tenemos que ponernos en contacto con .... -Knux ,Tails tiene razón, vamos a arreglar el Tornado y a ver si Noa loquesea está bien, tenemos que ir a por ella y.... Cuando no había terminado la frase, el equidna ya estaba bajando del edificio escalando con una sonrisa en los labios, para él había tiempo de sobra para lo que habían venido a hacer. Notaba la sensación de que hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a divertirse, y a él le encantaba la noche. Pronto alcanzó el suelo, la calle estaba un poco oscura pero se podía ver perfectamente con la luz de la luna a la que él estaba habituado. Respiró el aire del lugar. -Puaj! Cuanta polución! No sé cómo pueden vivir así! Y echó a andar por a calle, al principio todo era silencio, pero pronto percibió el ruido de choque metálico que venía de unos metros más adelante, siguió andado tranquilamente pensando que sería algún especie de ajuste de cuentas en el que no pensaba intervenir. Hasta que se encontró la escena. Desde la esquina de un callejón oscuro donde se había refugiado, divisó la lucha que ostentaban un tigre y una chica. La loba llevaba todas las de perder ante la mole de músculos contra la que peleaba, una mole de masa muscular perteneciente a un tío del estilo de Pressing Cacht , ella luchaba con ganas sacando sus garras contra su adversario, observó todos sus movimientos, era bastante ágil, aunque sabía desde el principio que ella iba a perder, Knux observaba la situación de ambos contendientes minuciosamente . Pronto el tigre agarró a la muchacha y la estampó contra la pared, la loba no pudo hacer otra cosa que dar un grito del dolor que sentía, se veía incapaz de quitarse de encima a aquel tipo. Knux se quedó de piedra al ver lo que ese gato intentaba mientras ella se rebatía con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Sus ojos se agrandaron de la impresión, y empezó a apretar los puños preparándose para atacar.  
  
Noa estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, el tigre la había cogido de tal manera que no tenía escapatoria, intentaba morderle con los colmillos pero eso ya lo tenía previsto. Conocía todos sus movimientos, no había cosa que no supiera que ella iba a hacer. Además estaba la diferencia de tamaño, el tipo medía 1.90 mientras que la loba , que no se consideraba demasiado baja, medía 1.64 frente a esa bestia. Las lágrimas le resbalaban por la cara, y empezó a gritar. Eso hizo que el tigre se sintiera aún más encendido y la presionó aun más intentando que abriera las piernas. De repente, toda esa presión desapareció y ella cayó al suelo, tenía los ojos borrosos de llorar y no veía bien. Un borrón rojo le propinaba al gato varios puñetazos, era poco menos alto que el tigre. Y perdió al fin el conocimiento. Knuckles y el tigre se separaron de nuevo a un lado y a otro en posición de lucha, el tipo tenía todas las de perder debido a que el equidna estaba fresco y deseoso de una buena pelea. -Con que metiéndote con chicas, no no no , esa no es forma de ganártela, no crees? Y volvieron a luchar, Knux era lo bastante fuerte como para encajar todos los golpes que recibía y lo bastante fuerte como para desarmar al individuo de la mejor forma que sabía. Una buena dosis de puñetazos. El tigre estaba cansado, pero debía llevarse a la loba. La lucha se había vuelto aún más feroz. Por otra parte el equidna tenía todas las de ganar, estaba herido y había perdido mucha sangre. Pronto empezó a sentirse mareado y luchaba sin apuntar hacia donde dirigía los golpes. Knux sonreía de ver la situación y colocándose delante del minino le dio un derechazo que acabó con él definitivamente. Y el tigre cayó al suelo. -Joder, qué poco ha durado, con todo lo grande que es- se dijo para sus adentros. Y estando el tigre tirado le dio una patada para ver si reaccionaba, no movía ni un bigote. Se giró para ver dónde estaba la loba que yacía tirada sobre el suelo con el pelo negro enmarañado sobre su cara, se acercó a ella poniendo dos dedos sobre su cuello para ver si habían signos vitales. Sí , y respiraba. De la chaqueta negra de la muchacha sobresalía una cartera. La cogió y miró su carnet de la biblioteca."Noa Sakuro". Y al leer ese nombre se le abrieron los ojos y apartó el pelo de la cara de la chica. Se sentía feliz de haber llegado justo en el momento. La cogió en brazos sonriendo y la llevó de regreso a su casa. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Noa abrió los ojos. Estaba en casa. Es como si todo hubiera sido una pesadilla, pero era tan real como las heridas de ambos costados que para su sorpresa ya estaban tratadas y vendadas, miró a un lado y otro del salón, no se oía nada ni había nadie. De repente oyó pasos que venían de la cocina y avanzaban por el pasillo. Temblaba de miedo. Los pasos se dirigían hacia el salón - Sí, es que llamé a Tete-chin para que le echara un vistazo a esas heridas , me ha dicho que no es grave aunque ha perdido un poco de sangre......... -Y se ha ido tan pronto? - Tenía que hacer no sé qué asunto suyo , no tengo ni idea...... Entonces en la entrada del salón aparecieron Sonic y Tails que llevaban comida y mantas . -Ah! Doctora! se encuentra bien?-preguntó Sonic- nos hemos tomado la libertad de coger algo de comida y unas mantas y.... A Noa le caían las lágrimas, todo sucedía tan rápido ,en la duración de un día ya le había pasado de todo. Y se secaba las lágrimas intentando vanamente que no la vieran llorar, intentaba adoptar una actitud seria. Cosa que no lo conseguía......... Tails miraba a su mentora, sorprendido de ver su lado más débil. Entonces Noa consiguió calmarse y volver a ser firme. Sus ojos amarillos volvieron a tener fuerza, mirando de nuevo al pequeño zorro ya conocido. -¿Puedo saber qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó Sonic y Tails se miraron el uno al otro, esperaban que ella se hubiera soltado a llorar y a contarle todo lo sucedido, pero ella no lo hizo. El zorro la miró con sus dos ojos azulinos y sentándose en una silla, le explicó por qué estaban aquí, por qué Eggman quería su cabeza y toda la mentira en la que llevaba viviendo toda su vida. -Tú eres el objetivo de Eggman, si él acaba contigo todo el proyecto será historia, y Robotnik controlará toda la energía del planeta además, está la Master Emerald, sólo alguien que sabe toda la verdad que te he dicho sería capaz de ir y venir de la ciudad al igual que nosotros podemos hacerlo y ese alguien es uno de los jefes de la empresa, que debe haberse vendido a Eggman, seguramente contrataría al tipo de la capa negra, sino es el mismo- explicó al fin el zorro Mirándoles muy sorprendida, Noa recapacitaba lo que le había ocurrido en un solo día.....la explosión.......la mentira de RedEye....el acoso del tigre......todo eran como una serie de advertencias. Ella se había interpuesto en el camino de alguien y se estaba asegurando de acabar con esa "molestia". RedEye..no......ese bulldog ladra mucho y muerde poco, no mataría ni una mosca. -He olvidado daros las gracias por salvarme la vida. -Errrrrr......no fuimos nosotros........-dijo Sonic rascándose la cabeza, un poco mosqueado porque eso de salvar vidas normalmente le correspondía a él. -Entonces quién? Del pasillo salió por fin un equidna rojo con un sándwich de queso en un mano y un vaso de agua en la otra. Tenía varios arañazos por todo el cuerpo, que había resultado de la lucha con el tigre, al entrar, dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Noa que lo miraba con atención, fijándose en todas las heridas que llevaba, aunque estaba claro que ya habían sido tratadas. Se sintió acorralada cuando los ojos violeta del equidna se fijaban en los suyos y bajó la cabeza. -Oye......muchas gracias........por lo de antes...... El equidna seguía mirándola con sorpresa, la primera vez que veía a alguien con ojos amarillos, no se le daban muy bien las chicas y le daba algo de vergüenza esa situación. Sin embargo había algo raro en esa loba, era como si le atravesara con esos ojos, le miraba de forma penetrante, como si en ése momento le leyera el pensamiento. -Bueno........no ha sido nada  
  
Sonic que miraba divertido la escena, sentía un poco esa "tensión" del ambiente, y tocando delicadamente el codo de la loba le presentó al equidna. -Noa, este es Knuckles The Equidna. ¿Knuckles?¿qué clase de nombre es ese?, ¿y por qué me mira de esa forma tan rara? pensaba Noa. -Encantada de conocerte. Podría haber dicho algo como ....hola..o que tal?......lo de encantada a quedado un poco......oh! gracias, eres mi héroe...ah! mira como me desmayo...pensaba la loba la típica escenita del superhéroe que salva a la chica en apuros. Knuckles la miraba extrañado, cuando se la encontró tirada en el suelo echa polvo, no la veía tan.........tan........sospechosamente familiar? es como si ya la conociera de antes -Lo.......mismo digo Tails se acercó a Noa colocándole una manta encima, estaba claro que ella no quería hablar de lo que había pasado. Sabía perfectamente quién era ese tigre, pero no era el momento adecuado, el susto había sido grande aunque ella se lo estaba tomando muy bien. Miró a Sonic esperando que el erizo tomara la iniciativa.  
  
-Noa, tienes que salir de aquí cuando antes, ya has visto que van a por ti. mientras te quedes en esta ciudad, te encontrarán fácilmente. No podrás llamar a ningún amigo tuyo ni a nadie, las líneas podrían estar pinchadas, no tienes más remedio que venir con nosotros, ya te lo explicaré todo con más detalle, no nos queda mucho tiempo-dijo el erizo muy serio.  
  
Noa bajó la cabeza pensativa, todo había llegado en un remolino que ella no había podido parar, se sentía avergonzada por ser incapaz de solucionar ella sola el problema. Siempre había sido una buena luchadora. El orgullo de su familia. Y ahora había pasado a ser otra damisela en apuros salvada por otro héroe más, un equidna.......aunque por otro lado si no fuera por su intervención no estaría hablando con ellos. Además algún desalmado pretendía borrarla del mapa, le ardían las venas de ver lo cobardes que pueden ser algunos mandando a otros a hacerles el trabajo sucio. Una palabra le surgió de su cabeza...........VENGANZA. -Así que "alguien" va a por mí, veremos a ver si al final el cazador termina siendo cazado -dijo levantándose. Estaba decidida a tomar la revancha y sabía lo que iba a hacer, y lo haría aunque se lo prohibiera el mismo Eru. Y nadie se interpondría en su decisión Y mirando a los tres que tenía a su alrededor dijo -¿Os importa que me dé una ducha y me cambie? 


	3. Creer en uno mismo

Capítulo 3:Creer en uno mismo  
  
El ruido del motor del Tornado adormecía a Knuckles que al fin pudo echar una cabezada. Apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y con los brazos cruzados descansaba teniendo los ojos tapados con unas gafas de sol negras, respiraba tranquilamente sumido en un sueño profundo, sin orillas en el cual se acababa el dia. Su mente se liberaba del peso diario de la administración de imágenes ,experiencias, sensaciones y vivencias diarias. Con toda esa ensalada de recuerdos su cerebro empezó a encadenar imágenes. Estaba soñando. Soñaba que estaba ante un símbolo , un extraño símbolo marcado en una roca ,era un carácter extraño, acarició su relieve, de repente se vio rodeado de un halo de luz blanca y oía una voz femenina que le llamaba una y otra vez Guardián....Equidna....despierta. Abrió Knux los ojos, asustado, como si acabara de salir de una pesadilla , miró a un lado y a otro a sus compañeros. Todos dormían, incluso, Tails, que había conectado el piloto automático para dormir un poco. Miraba sus caras ausentes, inmersos en su sueño. Noa no podía dormir, Knux la observaba de reojo a través de las gafas negras, mientras ella miraba hacia el otro lado , el paisaje desde el avión. Cada vez se alejaba más de lo que había sido su hogar, su trabajo, sus amigos, su vida. Todo lo que ella había amado u odiado quedaba atrás . Su mente analizaba toda la situación, todo lo que le había pasado, desde la 1º hora de la mañana hasta el último momento. Todo era un huracán, un huracán que se había parado en su territorio y al cual ella pensaba enfrentarse. Ese huracán había herido terriblemente su orgullo y estaba dispuesta a devolver la moneda, recordaba toda su infancia, todo lo que sus padres le habían enseñado, y al final encontró la solución a su problema. -¿No puedes dormir?-le preguntó Sonic que se acababa de despertar incómodo . -No, no tengo sueño Tails volvió también del país de los sueños. Se frotó los ojos intentando espabilarse y desconectó el piloto del avión, volviendo a tomar el control del aparato. Noa seguía con sus pesquisas, pero a pesar de todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza había olvidado un pequeño pero importante detalle. -¿ Puedo saber a dónde vamos? Sonic giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba Noa, no estaba seguro de si ella debía saberlo, ya que al fin y al cabo, corría el riesgo de que en un futuro Noa cambiase de bando. Nunca se fiaba de los lobos. Anteriormente los Freedom Fighters habían pedido ayuda a diversas familias de lobos sin respuesta de ellos, eran neutrales, no les importaba mucho el destino de Mobius, eran absolutamente independientes de cualquier cosa. Le recordaban a otra especie, en su día, Knux también fue así. Y el silencio de Noa implicaba muchas cosas. Si , ella estaba con ellos , era porque esto se había convertido en algo personal. Robotnik la perseguía y él tenía el deber de protegerla de ese maníaco. Noa también tenía sus dudas acerca del erizo, ¿ cómo sabían ellos qué estaba pasando con ella? ¿ cómo sabían que Robotnik quería su cabeza? . Tampoco ella no estaba muy convencida de la intención de estos "nuevos amigos". Aún así no todo era negativo, no le encajaba eso de que el equidna la salvara si en realidad todo resultaba una trampa. ¿Y si eso también estaba preparado?. Ya no se fiaba de nadie. -Ahora lo verás- le contestó Sonic vendándole los ojos , algo que a la loba le mosqueó. Pero estaba claro que un avión en las alturas no era el sitio ideal para saltar y tener un combate. Así que confió en su suerte y se dejó llevar. Estaban llegando a los alrededores de Knothole. Tails aterrizó en el claro de un bosque bastante espeso. -Bien, yo me voy-dijo Knux que empezaba a desperezarse estirando los brazos y bostezando Y con las mismas se enganchó a uno de los árboles de alrededor dejando caer algunas hojas, preparándose para ir saltando y escalando. -¡Espera Knux!- gritó Sonic Pero ya era tarde el equidna se había marchado, Sonic se quedó mirando el rastro de hojas que iba dejando, con el ceño fruncido. No pensaba ir tras él. Era típico de Knux dejarlos cerca de Knothole. -Quería preguntarle qué demonios pensaba hacer ahora, tenía que haber venido, esto también le concierne a él. Noa oyó toda la escena todavía con los ojos vendados, ya estaba en tierra, se preguntaba por qué el equidna les había dejado tan de repente, empezó a sentir miedo . Pero antes de que se le hubiera ocurrido algo para escapar, Sonic la agarró del brazo y corrió a través del bosque con su super velocidad, seguido de Tails, por supuesto. Mientras que atravesaban el bosque , Noa se mareó del cambio repentino y pidió al erizo que se parara. Nerviosa dijo con la voz alzada. - ¡Quítame esta venda! ¿ Por quién me habéis tomado? -¡Hey! Sólo es una medida de seguridad, no me puedo permitir el lujo de que te conozcas el camino.- contestó Sonic sorprendido -Me tomas por una delincuente o una tránsfuga?-dijo quitándose la venda - No sé quienes sois, ni por qué me traéis así a este lugar, al zorro naranja lo conozco porque estuvo en una de mis clases, pero tú...¿tú quién eres?- continuó alterada -Me llamo Sonic The Hedgehog, no me presenté antes porque creí que ya me conocías-dijo poniendo toda su fe en su fama- y este chaval es Miles "Tails" Prower. Y ahora que ya sabes quiénes somos deja que vuelva a ponerte la venda... -¿Que? Ni hablar!, no he hecho nada malo para que me tratéis como una prisionera Sonic se quedó pensativo mirándola fijamente . Es cierto que ella no había hecho nada malo...aún...pero también era verdad que no podía dejar que viera el camino porque existía el peligro de que ella en un momento dado, fuera interceptada por swatbots, robotizada por Robotnik y que recurriera a su memoria para conocer la situación del lugar. Las dos razones eran poderosas sobre su cabeza, y no tenía ni idea de qué es lo que podría ser correcto. Noa percibía lo que le podía estar pasando por la cabeza del erizo, sabía que en realidad ellos no lo hacían a cosa hecha, pero odiaba que la dejaran sin uno de sus 5 sentidos que en cualquier momento y mas aún ahora, que la buscaba un psicópata le eran absolutamente necesarios. Entendía que también el erizo desconfiaba de ella, su raza nunca había despertado confianza en los demás, pero estaba cansada de los prejuicios y las etiquetas y no estaba dispuesta a que volvieran a herir su orgullo. Entonces recordó algo que podría ser la solución. - Mira, ni tú quieres confiar en mí , ni yo confío en ti, acaban de romperse todos mis esquemas,¿sabes? Me levanto por la mañana y me llama por teléfono el idiota de mi jefe exigiendo en mi día libre que vaya a trabajar, cuando llego allí me encuentro que habían puesto una bomba en el pasillo que da a mi laboratorio que explota mal gracias a Eru, voy a dar clases a la universidad y tu pequeño amiguito me pregunta cosas que ni mis alumnos lo saben, me persigue ese maníaco rayado y ese tal Eggman , que en mi vida he oído su nombre. Entenderás que no estoy por la labor de confiar en nadie , no voy a ponerme esa venda. Pero en cambio juro encima del símbolo de mi clan que no tengo intención alguna de hacer el mal a ningún ser querido tuyo, por lo tanto ten la seguridad, de que no revelaré dónde está vuestro escondite. Y yo cumplo mis promesas Con la expresión muy seria sacó de debajo del cuello de su camiseta un símbolo enganchado a una cadena de oro. Y colocándolo en la palma de su mano, cerró el puño. -Lo juro Sonic, al fin sonrió, no conocía mucho a los lobos pero lo que ella le había dicho le había sonado muy convincente, además, había jurado sobre el signo de su familia algo que él sabía que era un juramento muy serio. Su raza se entregaban por entero a la honra de su familia, lo sabía. -Está bien, espero que seas de palabra de honor. Había olvidado también que no ha sido precisamente un día muy suave para ti, siento haber desconfiado. -No importa, también entiendo tu postura-contestó Noa que a diferencia de Sonic, estaba muy seria. -¿Nos vamos ya?- preguntó el zorrito Sonic cogió en brazos a la loba sin darle tiempo a replicar y salió de nuevo pitando con su anaranjado amigo detrás. Pasaban de sendero en sendero a la super velocidad a la que Sonic acostumbraba ir atravesando todo tipo de árboles, arbustos y matas. 5 minutos después llegaron a un lugar donde había un enorme y viejo árbol cuyas ramas echadas abajo formaban una especie de cúpula en la cual entraron. Sonic volvió a dejar a Noa en el suelo, mientras esperaban a Tails que llegó 2 minutos después. El erizo se acercó al tronco del árbol, empezó a palpar uno de los huecos que presentaba buscando algo, hasta que encontró una especie de palanca en forma de ramita. Al activarla , una de las raíces del árbol se abrió dando paso a una especie de túnel. -Las damas primero-dijo haciendo una reverencia de forma divertida. La loba se encogió de hombros y se internó en el túnel seguida de Tails y Sonic. Entonces el túnel pasó a ser una especie de tubo por la que los tres se deslizaron , pasando muchas curvas ( imaginaos un túnel como los que hay en los parques de atracción acuáticos) hasta que llegaron al final del túnel y salieron rodando por la hierba. Al levantarse Noa divisó una especie de poblado de cabañas de madera entre las cuales habían niños jugando, gente de todas las especies haciendo todo tipo de tareas y un pequeño lago cerca donde salía del fondo una luz a la que Noa se quedó mirando muy sorprendida. De una de las cabañas salió una coneja, nada más ni nada menos que Bunnie Rabbot que saludó alegremente a Sonic y a Tails. - Hola tia Bunnie-saludó Tails - Hola cielo Al verla, la loba se acordó tristemente de Kiki, conociéndola bien, sabía que la habría llamado un montón de veces e igual que Al, Selina y Jack estaría muy preocupada, todo el mundo en el trabajo lo habría notado, todos...incluso...ese ...alguien que debía estar controlándola...¿ por qué de repente me parece que ya sé quién es? cavilaba para sí misma sin darse cuenta de que Bunnie le estaba hablando. - ¿ Dra Sakuro?¿está bien? Dra Sakuro?-repetía Bunnie Los ojos de mirada perdida salieron de su ensimismamiento para encontrarse con los de Bunnie, que pretendía sacarla de su mundo interior. -Sí-respondió Noa- que acababa de salir de su esfera mental- oye, mmmm.... -Bunnie -Vale...Bunnie...no me llames de usted....tan sólo llámame .... Noa. La coneja se la quedó mirando con cara rara, normalmente los profesores de la universidad (como bien diría Al,) preferían que los trataran algo así como "dioses", pero la loba no soportaba eso porque se sentía fatal. Bunnie Rabbot la miraba desconcertada...qué extraña me parecepensaba. -Está bien...Noa...ven conmigo...voy a presentarte a nuestro grupo Noa la acompañó hasta una de las cabañas donde esperaban sentados, Rotor; una morsa, Antoine; una ardilla, Amy Rose y Tete-chin; dos erizas sentadas junto a una gata: Arigata The Neko, y por último en un rincón de la cabaña, la princesa Sally Alice Acorn que al encontrarse cara a cara con Noa se miraron mal incomprensiblemente, bueno, digo incomprensible porque no se habían visto en la vida, pero a Noa le dio malas vibraciones dos cosas de esa ardilla: 1.Su título de princesa ( esta loba no soporta la realeza) y 2. Esa...ardilla...en sí .Cuando Bunnie acabó de presentar a todo el grupo, la habitación se quedó en silencio al estar la loba y la ardilla mirándose con malas caras, ambas miradas fulguraban como dos llamas de fuego enfrentándose. Hasta que Noa se dio cuenta de que ella no se había presentado . -Hola, yo soy Noa Sakuro Entonces hubo otro enfrentamiento, esta vez verbal. -Puedo saber...Noa..Sakuro...que...hace...alguien como tú...en Knothole?- preguntó Sally con sarcasmo. -¿Alguien como yo?¿Puedo saber a qué te refieres con esa forma de llamarme....Sally...Acorn?-contestó la loba que podía percibir de nuevo el sabor de los prejuicios. -Noa vente conmigo a ver algo que quizás te interese...¿ vienes ?di que siiiiiiii-intervino Tails después de que Sonic le hiciera una señal con la mirada para evitar cualquier tipo de mal rollo en el ambiente, que desde que se habían presentado las dos , se había cargado sobremanera. -Claro que sí...Tails-decía Noa con la voz alterada que seguía con sus dorados ojos fijos en los fríos azules de Sally, la cual le devolvía el mismo cumplido. Una vez que la loba y el zorro abandonaron la escena, Sonic empezó a explicar a todos los que estaban allí, quién era Noa, de dónde venía, por qué la perseguía Robotnik y todo lo que había pasado en ese día.  
  
Mientras en el lago que estaba al otro lado, Tails mostraba a Noa cómo se mantenía esa pequeña comunidad. Al mirar la loba desde el borde del pequeño lago divisó una luz parpadeante desde el fondo. -Ey! ¿Es eso vuestra fuente de energía? -Si es una Power Stone es todo lo que tenemos pero es suficiente para mantenernos con luz eléctrica y energía para los inventos. Ahora ya ves por qué te pregunté lo de si era fiable lo que tú decías. -No lo sabré hasta que vuelva...bueno...eso si vuelvo.-dijo tristemente mientras observaba la luz verde parpadeante en el fondo. -bueno, pero si después de todo esto que está pasando, no tienes adonde ir, siempre tendrás tu sitio aquí también...por lo menos...a mi no me importaría que te quedaras...entonces tendría que llamarte...tia Noa. -Jajajajajaja, no te preocupes por eso, además, tu ...tia Sally no lo permitiría. -¿Por qué os mirabais así? -Es algo...que espero que nunca lo averigües- dijo la loba sonriendo .  
  
Paralelamente a esto en la cabaña.. . -NO...NO...Y NO -dijo Sally gritando-¡¡¡¡aquí no puede quedarse, ni siquiera con Robotnik pisándole los talones.!!!!! -¿Por qué? Yo no le he visto nada malo- dijo Amy manejando entre sus manos sus cartas del tarot. -¿ES QUE NO LO VEIS? Es ...una...loba.....gris...oscura -Bien Sally, vas progresando, ya diferencias una cosa de la otra-decía Tete- chin con sarcasmo y con una pícara sonrisa en la boca- no creo que sea peligrosa, deberías ponerte en su lugar, además si Sonic la ha traído aquí.....es que no tiene donde esconderse...... -¿ no os dais cuenta? ¿Cuantas veces le hemos pedido ayuda a gente como ella? cuantas veces nos la han denegado? LES DA IGUAL QUE Robotnik ACABE CONQUISTANDO EL MUNDO. Yo sé cómo son los de su clase. - A mi me parece que no es justo que juzgues sus intenciones sin que esté ella presente para defenderse y mucho menos que tengas prejuicios porque sea lo que es- le contestó Arigata enfadada que junto a Tete eran del grupo que no aguantaba a Sally -PUES SÍ, ¿y sabes por qué? porque no hay ningún lobo gris con buenas intenciones en Mobius, hay que desconfiar de ellos, son unos traidores- decía la ardilla aun alterada. -Sally tiene gazón, no podemos pegmitignos que llegue un extgaño a nuestgo último escondite sin sabeg ni siquiega si es de confiag-decía Antoine apoyándole. Sonic contemplaba la escena con los brazos cruzados en la pared muy serio, entendía por qué Sally estaba tan alterada, pero después del juramento que había hecho la loba, tenía ya claro de qué tipo de persona se trataba... -¡Basta ya! ¡Sally!- intervino con la voz muy alta- No tienes ni idea -¿Qué NO TENGO NI IDEA? ¿ME TOMAS POR IMBÉCIL, SONIC? - ¿Sabes eso del juramento de un lobo? Yo he conocido muchos, y sólo juran algo a alguien a quien consideran un hermano, bien, pues ella ha jurado SOBRE EL SIGNO DE SU CLAN que no haría daño a ningún ser querido mío. ¿ Sabes qué pasa si rompe ese juramento? -NO -LO ves? No tienes ni idea, la he traído aquí porque no tenía otro sitio adonde ir, así que espero que la trates bien.- dijo totalmente enfadado ,saliendo de la cabaña dando un portazo con la puerta. Bunnie le siguió para tener una conversación con él. Sally estaba furiosa, todo era perfecto hasta la llegada de esa...Noa Sakuro. Apretaba los puños de sus manos apunto de estallar. Esa loba había sido el motivo de una pelea gorda con su adorado Sonic, el cual , salía airado con el ceño fruncido, recordando por qué Knux no quería ni acercarse a esa aldea. El resto alucinaba con lo que había pasado, era verdad que desde la llegada de Noa, lo único que habían hecho era discutir, pero tanto Amy Rose, Tete- chin, Arigata the neko, Rotor the Walrus y Bunnie Rabbot estaban de acuerdo en que ella no tenían la culpa. Ya eran las 04:00 de la mañana. Amy ofreció a Noa una cama de su cabaña para que pudiera dormir un poco, Noa seguía sin conseguir echar una cabezada. La rosada eriza tampoco dormía , esperaba hablar algo con Noa, que en la oscuridad de la habitación lloraba en silencio. -Noa... -¿Si?-dijo enjugándose las lágrimas, otro nuevo intento suyo de ser fuerte e impasible a lo que había ocurrido. - A mi tampoco me cae bien Sally. -Menos mal que hay alguien que está de acuerdo conmigo. -Más de uno de los que están aquí está de acuerdo contigo, ¿sabes? Sally estaba empeñada en que tú no eras de fiar, si de verdad has hecho el juramento que dice Sonic, yo creo en ti. Noa pensó esas palabras en el silencio de la oscuridad, ella cree en mí cuánto tiempo hace que no oigo esas palabras.............Al............ y recordó aquella vez en la que ella estaba muy cansada subiendo una montaña con Al y a escasos metros de la cumbre resbaló cayendo al suelo, tosiendo del agotamiento. Al iba detrás suya y corrió a donde estaba Noa. -¡Noa! ¡Noa! ¿te has hecho daño?-dijo mientras miraba en busca de alguna herida - vamos, amazona,¡ levántate! -Al , estoy cansada, no lo voy a conseguir. -¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?,sí que lo vas a conseguir -Mira Al, los demás hacen deporte, escalan, corren, nadan, sacan buenas notas, salen los fines de semana, y a mí nada me sale bien. El negro gato la miró con sus ojos marrones muy serio con los brazos cruzados y le dijo. -Claro, entonces, ¿para qué seguir viviendo? Lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte ahí tirada en el suelo mientras los demás te pisan, en una bonita pose y que dentro de unos 200 años vengan exploradores del Discovery Channel y recojan tu momia, y cuando hagan una película sobre ti, que pongan de título "La triste vida de una triste y depresiva chica" -No es eso, es que estoy en desventaja con ellos, ellos lo tienen más fácil- dijo la loba que por entonces tenía 16 años. -Ellos lo tienen igual de fácil que tú, pero la diferencia está es que se respetan a sí mismos-dijo el gato mientras extendía su mano para ayudar a la joven Noa a levantarse. -Ellos serán lo perfectos que puedan parecer, pero tienen un enorme defecto- continuó- que ellos no ponen pasión en lo que hacen, y tú sí, y yo creo en esa fuerza que tienes. Creo en ti. Vamos ya has descansado algo, ya estamos casi arriba - dijo Al mientras se alejaba hacia la cima dando saltos, mientras Noa lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y lo seguía.  
  
La loba volvió de su ensimismamiento cuando Amy, que se había acercado al camastro de su invitada, tocó con la palma de su mano su frente. Entonces al ver que volvía en sí sonrió. -¿En qué estabas pensando? Te has quedado callada como una tumba -Amy aunque yo no hubiera hecho ese juramento, no se me ocurriría hacerle daño a nadie y mucho menos a alguien que me ha salvado la vida y que está haciendo lo posible por protegerme,¿sabes? Yo no soy como los demás....... oye ...¿y a ti por que te cae mal esa ardilla? -Por esta razón- dijo enseñándole el recorte de una revista en el que aparecía una foto de Sonic- Es tan...tan...no sé cómo explicarlo...- continuó ruborizándose -Jajajajajajaja, bueno, te entiendo,¿y él lo sabe? -Emm....creo que seguramente lo habrá notado cuando le tiraba cosas como ...cásate conmigo...-seguía diciendo está vez con la cara totalmente roja.- no eres la única persona a la que se lo he dicho pero no sé, te lo cuento, y me da vergüenza....oye¿ y a tí por qué desde el principio no te cayó bien Acorn? ella no te ha hecho nada malo. -Porque 1º) ella es de la realeza, no aguanto a la realeza y 2º) desde el principio cuando me miró , sentí que le daba asco, los de mi raza tenemos muy mala fama. Pero no todos somos así, algún día te contaré muchas cosas de la historia de mi especie.  
  
Entonces recordó algo que hacía mucho tiempo que había olvidado. Se levantó rápidamente del camastro dejando a Amy un poco extrañada. Salió corriendo fuera de la cabaña hasta llegar a lo que sería el centro de la agrupación de casas. Y miró al estrellado firmamento buscando algo. Y uniendo con trazos algunas estrellas halló de nuevo un símbolo. Una constelación. -Orion...el cazador.  
  
Amy salió de la cabaña buscando a Noa , la loba tenía la mirada fija en el cielo y poco a poco las estrellas fueron desapareciendo hasta que empezó a salir el sol, la loba quedó recordando cosas que le habían enseñado desde pequeña -Amy, gracias por defenderme , pero no puedo quedarme aquí sentada sin hacer nada viendo cómo ese tal Robotnik desmorona todo lo que me ha costado conseguir. Voy a por a él.-dijo mientras se alejaba entre el espesor del bosque- dile a Sonic que no se atreva a seguirme, me toca a mí ahora hacer algo al respecto. -Pero ...¿qué vas a hacer? Estás muy lejos de tu casa.-gritaba la eriza mientras veía cómo se alejaba con rapidez su nueva amiga, entre la espesura del bosque.  
  
Mientras, en una fría sala con paredes metálicas , equipos de ordenadores y mapas con diversos y malvados planes, un enorme y gordo Robotnik desayunaba su habitual café con dos huevos fritos y bacon. Y leía el periódico Phamton Diary mirando la sección de ciencia. -Mmmm....vamos a ver..."ayer día 27 de marzo desaparece sin dejar ni rastro uno de los científicos encargados del departamento de investigación de la empresa NEIOD, ni más ni menos que la Dra Noa Sakuro dejando a sus seres queridos desolados bla bla bla, sin dejar ni rastro, se descarta todo tipo de sospecha de que el móvil del supuesto secuestro sea bla bla bla, las autoridades peinan la zona donde tenía su vivienda bla bla bla, buscando pistas que les puedan dar con el autor de este crimen bla bla bla". ....JAJAJAJAJAJA...mi plan va viento en popa, con esta insulsa en mi poder, pasaré a chantajear al gobierno....JAJAJAJAJAJAJA...pero...un momento...¿dónde está ese pobre diablo? ¡Debía haberla traído a mi poder hace ya horas! -¿Señor? -¿Si,?¿ Snively? - Tiene a alguien solicitando una audiencia en la sala de reuniones. Me parece que es importante Robotnik se atusaba los bigotes con satisfacción dando por hecho que el asesino contratado habría cumplido su parte del trato. Avanzó por el larguísimo pasillo metálico dejando sin ni siquiera mirar varias puertas a los laterales, con una sonrisa triunfal entró en la oficina donde le esperaba un enorme tigre con varias heridas, dos de ellas con una apariencia muy fea; una en la mejilla de la cara y la otra en el hombro, moratones y diversos arañazos repartidos por todo su cuerpo. La risa de Eggman dejó de oírse cuando al mirar a uno y a otro lado no encontró el recado que el viejo esperaba... -¿Y bien? ¿Dónde has dejado a mi invitada? - La tenía ...la tenía hasta que ese tipo rojo ...se entrometió...y luego se la llevó...se llevó a esa...zorra- decía el enorme tigre con los ojos fulgurantes y dando puñetazos en la mesa. - Vamos a ver...mmmm...¿cómo demonios decías que te llamabas?- dijo Robotnik con una voz algo chillona, que acababa de perder el control - Hunter Williams -WILLIAMS....¡¡¡¡CÓMO DIANTRES VOY A LLEVAR A CABO MIS PLANES SI NI SIQUIERA PAGANDOTE, ERES CAPAZ DE LLEVAR A CABO UN TRABAJITO TAN FÁCIL!!!!!- gritó oyéndose el eco de la voz por todo el pasillo. Pero a pesar de aquel enfado, algo entró en la mente, una idea... - No importa,...está bien...está bien...bien, Williams, ahora vas a volver a por ella, no me importa si no tienes ni pajolera idea de dónde puede haber ido, VOLVERÁ Y CUANDO LO HAGA, ESTARÁS ALLÍ AL ACECHO. ¿ENTENDIDO? -Sí, ¿pero qué hay del tipo rojo? - De eso me encargaré yo, personalmente.  
  
Knuckles atravesaba el bosque con multitud de pensamientos en su cabeza la cara de esa chica me suena, es como si ya la conociera de antes...pero...por qué me miraba así...quizás sea...que desconfía de mí...se parece a mí en ese aspecto...¿estará bien? Espero que Sonic esté atento, seguro que Sally hará lo posible para que no la acepten...aunque si no lo hacen...por la impresión que me da ella no creo que eso le importe mucho, por la forma en que me dio las gracias debe ser orgullosa ,ese símbolo que vi en aquel sueño, ¿tendrá algún significado?¿será alguna pista que me lleve al ladrón de la capa negra? y tras pensar esto, paró en seco de atravesar toda las matas, y sacó de su mochila el único fragmento de la Master Emerald que Sonic había podido salvar de aquel tipo. El día ya había extendido sus rayos de sol y ya debía ser mediodía. -Por qué mi destino va unido al de ésta piedra? Knux volvía hacerse preguntas metafísicas. Todo en su vida había sido siempre el deber, la misión de guardar celosamente la Master Emerald. Se sentía muy sólo, pero tampoco era capaz de permanecer con gente por mucho tiempo, la mayoría de las veces necesitaba refugiarse en la naturaleza para salir de sus problemas, que debía solucionar él sólo. Los chaotix sólo eran un pequeño respiro simultáneo frente a la tarea de velar constantemente por la esmeralda. De repente empezó a pitar el localizador de su muñeca, que Tails había obligado al Guardian a llevar a partir de ese momento, en el que necesitaban estar más en contacto, Knuckles suspiró pesadamente con una cara de aburrido y presionó el botón de entrada de llamada. -¡KNUCKLES! ¡Noa se ha ido!- dijo muy nervioso Sonic -¿Cómo que se ha ido? La buscan hasta por debajo de las piedras y vosotros dejáis que se vaya?....espera...ha sido cosa de tu querida Sally, verdad? -No te molestes en decir lo de querida, olvídalo, se acabó, estoy harto de que controle todo lo que hago, es la última vez que ocurre esto, eso se acabó. -Donde crees que puede haber ido? -En realidad no lo sé, pero espera, Amy te lo va a decir.-continuó Sonic dejando a una nerviosa Amy Rose al habla. -Knuckles! -Amy qué es lo último que dijo? -Algo de que algún día me explicaría su historia, después salió corriendo de mi cabaña y se puso a mirar el cielo, con un grupo de estrellas hizo un dibujo en la tierra, y cuando estaba empezando a entrar en el bosque me dijo que iba a ir a por Robotnik. Pero ella no sabe dónde tiene él su base, no puede... -Amy, no le hace falta saberlo, lo va a averiguar, va a....ir otra vez a esa ciudad!-dijo mientras se le abrían los ojos de la tremenda locura que sabía que ella iba a hacer- Amy, dile a Sonic que averigüe si en los planes de Robotnik entraba el robo de la Master Emerald, voy a por Noa, por qué diantres acabo yo siempre de hacer de su guardaespaldas? pensaba para sí mismo mientras aceleraba el paso y cambiando de rumbo hacia la ciudad invisible.  
  
Noa estaba muy cansada, el sueño empezaba a rendirle cuentas cuando llevaba 4 horas de caminata, cortando con sus garras diversas plantas que dificultaban su paso y en las que debía hacerse camino. Después de atravesar más espesura empezó a oír el ruido del agua, siguiendo ese sonido, llegó a un pequeña poza rodeada de exuberante vegetación en la cual en el centro había una enorme cascada de agua. Bajó con cuidado las paredes de roca que la alzaban de aquel paraíso unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a tirarse al agua congelada que alivió el dolor de las agujetas. El agua de aquel pequeño lago empezó a tintarse de color rojizo al mismo tiempo que la loba se acordaba de sus dos heridas en los costados porque volvieron a dolerle con intensidad, se acercó a la cascada para volver a subir escalando al terraplén de arriba cuando se dio cuenta de que la cascada estaba hueca. Le pareció un sitio perfecto para descansar un poco y quizás dormir. No obstante sus heridas seguían sangrando y las vendas que rodeaban su cintura estaban mojadas. La loba se secó al fondo de aquella pequeña cueva encima de una enorme superficie de roca caliza totalmente llana mientras que desliaba las vendas con cuidado , porque ya le escocían bastante las heridas. Depositó las vendas sobre una roca cercana un poco más pequeña cerca de la roca grande con el fin de que se secaran y agarró unas pequeñas briznas de hierba que sobresalían del final de la cueva. -No son betadine , pero servirán para que no se infecten las heridas- decía mientras frotaba entre sus manos las hojas haciendo que de éstas se despidiera un olor fuerte y colocándolas sobre las heridas, aguantando el escozor. Y una vez que consiguió parar la hemorragia, descansó sobre la lisa roca mirando el techo y preguntándose multitud de cuestiones mientras agarraba con fuerza el símbolo que descansaba sobre su pecho....los recuerdos le llevaban a su infancia...el sueño iba venciéndole... -Papá mira, la luna enseña toda su cara hoy- decía una pequeña niña loba. -Si, cariño, la luna hoy es llena....-contestó un adulto lobo negro mientras abrazaba a su hijita tiernamente al mismo tiempo que ambos observaban el firmamento. -Ves las estrellas? Si las unes forman dibujos, mira ésa es la Osa Mayor y aquella la Osa Menor, ése es Draco, el dragón, y ves aquellas 3 que están muy juntas? -Sí -Eso es el cinturón de Orión, el cazador y guerrero, ésa es nuestra constelación ,pequeña-continuó mientras sus ojos verdes se fijaban en los dorados de la pequeña Noa- siempre que te sientas sola, piensa que estás bajo el símbolo de los de tu raza y que en alguna otra parte, cualquiera igual a ti está mirándolo también, y así dejarás de sentirte solitaria. -Igual a mí, ¿por qué dices igual a mí, papá,? el resto de los otros niños son o blancos o negros y yo soy gris, soy diferente a los demás.-dijo la niña mientras su padre la escuchaba atentamente. -Tienes razón , pequeña, eres diferente a los demás, pero eso no importa, perteneces tanto a la familia de tu madre como a la mía, pero tú eres el fin de la diferencia.-siguió mientras le entregaba el talismán dorado que aún conserva. -Esto te une a tu clan, y un día te mostrará cuál es esa diferencia de la que te hablo y Eru te enseñará algo que cambiará tu vida. Un don. -Un regalo- repitió Noa que empezaba a despertarse de su sueño que había durado unas 3 horas, se sentía con las fuerzas recobradas a pesar de que no había comido nada. Las vendas ya se habían secado. Empezaba a atardecer, el sol iba tornándose rojizo mientras iba descendiendo en el horizonte, dando paso a la negra noche con un cielo estrellado. Noa empezó a sentir algo de frío. La noche se abría paso entre los débiles rayos de luz que quedaban, de manera, que empezó a buscar un sitio dentro de la cueva donde cobijarse, encontró a los laterales de la cueva unos matojos secos que amontonó en la parte más profunda de la oquedad donde se encontraba. Alcanzó dos piedras a duras penas, aguantando los pinchazos que daban sus heridas al hacer movimientos bruscos, y golpeó una con otra hasta que salió una chispa lo suficientemente grande como para prender la pequeña e improvisada hoguera que había hecho. El fuego hizo su acto de presencia en aquella helada estancia desde donde se oía el agua del exterior caer hacia la poza. La loba se acercó un poco al calor de la hoguera tiritando, y de repente el signo que llevaba colgado al cuello empezó a brillar con intensidad. Noa quedó perpleja de lo que estaba sucediendo, levantándose con cuidado se sacó la cadena del cuello y observó el símbolo, un rayo de la luz de la luna entró desde el exterior dando a parar a un hueco de la pared . la loba se acercó al hueco observando su forma, conforme iba acercando el signo éste iba brillando con más fuerza. No se trataba de un simple hueco, era una marca, una marca hecha a medida para que ambas formas encajaran. Noa encajó el símbolo en aquella marca, y de repente el suelo tembló mientras una puerta camuflada con los colores sombríos de la cueva se abría dando paso a una enorme sala circular de la cual la loba quedó maravillada. Las paredes eran negras teniendo la s juntas con el suelo doradas, el suelo era una agrupación de mosaicos enmarcados por finas vigas de madera y tan coloridos como fotos en un día soleado. De repente el techo empezó a formar el firmamento con multitud de estrellas, constelaciones y planetas y justo en medio aparecía un enorme círculo blanco con manchas negras y grises que simulaba la luna Empezó a brillar dejando un rayo justo en medio de la sala que a su vez y con la ayuda de varios espejos colocados estratégicamente, iluminó las negras paredes de la sala haciendo aparecer como por arte de magia, un montón de símbolos plateados cuyo brillo metálico contrastaba de forma sorprendente con las oscuras paredes de la sala, dando un aspecto parecido al de las estrellas en la noche. Noa estaba con la boca abierta, se acercó a una de ellas acariciando los símbolos brillantes. De repente empezó a recordar palabras....todo empezaba a serle familiar... -faturn aki sheldom aiswma nerebentur mashle.... En un principio el universo estaba regido por Neiklot, señor de lo desconocido y de lo imperecedero, todo lo eterno y lo inmortal era suyo, todas las estrellas le rodeaban y eran sus más fieles servidoras, todas danzaban cuales ninfas al son del canto triste de Neiklot que entonaba intensamente cada momento y que servía de música a las nalmen, las doncellas de la luz. Pero Neiklot en su trono sentía que se encontraba muy sólo. Y levantándose de su trono pronunció dos palabras vivientes a las que insufló su espíritu y su deseo de compañía , esas palabras tomaron a su vez también forma.. Dos palabras que cambiaron los destinos del universo. Eru y Kaorn. Así fue cómo Neiklot dio vida a sus dos hijos y no volvió a sentirse sólo. Al igual que su divino padre, ambos jóvenes crecieron sin envejecer en sabiduría y en actitudes, tan hermanos, tan distintos. Eru el creador creó la tierra, los árboles el agua, el viento, los ríos, los mares, los bosques, la luz del sol, el dia y toda criatura viviente. Kaorn el destructor, con su enorme espada cortaba los rayos del sol como el niño juguetón que era dejando a la tierra en la oscuridad, a remedio de Eru que creó a su vez la luna para ser la guía de su mundo en la oscuridad, arrasaba montes,. Ambos formaban entre sí un buen equilibrio y no hubo nada que instara a los dos hermanos a dejar de amarse. Pero un fatídico día, una de las nalmen del cortejo de Neiklot fue seducida por su propia ambición a acabar con la armonía que regía el mundo. Y con mentiras y engaños convenció a Kaorn de que él debía convertirse en el señor absoluto del universo y lo puso en contra de su hermano y de su padre a cambio de convertirla a ella en la señora de firmamento y en su Reina diosa. Y la mente de Kaorn cayó delante de la luz negra de Sarnma. Tristes milenios fueron aquellos en los que luchaban hermano contra hermano y padre contra hijo. La que parecía ser una eterna guerra acabó con la derrota de Kaorn y sus huestes de la oscuridad, Neikrot miró en lo más profundo del corazón de su hijo y todo lo que encontró fue dolor, un dolor tan fuerte que ni con las grandes artes de curación de Eru pudieron arrancar de su alma. Con lágrimas en sus ojos Neikrot ordenó a su hijo Eru que creara una cárcel de la cual Kaorn no tuviera forma de salir. Y así acabó Kaorn, cuyas últimas palabras antes de ser encerrado tomaron la forma de una fatídica profecía, todo un último mensaje en una palabra .....Shenz. Y así fue cómo nacieron las criaturas descendientes directos de Kaorn. Neikrot sentía tanta rabia por haber perdido a su hijo que juró vengarse de aquella fechoría, tomó la forma de una nalmen y hasta entonces sigue persiguiendo a gran velocidad a Sanrma la cual se echó un manto negro de luto con toda su tristeza por haber perdido a Kaorn en esa jaula y su odio fue haciendose enorme. Eru ante la ausencia de su padre le quedaron en su mano todos los destinos del universo, sobretodo los de el mundo que había creado , y pronunció a su vez y al igual que su hermano antes de ser encerrado una sola palabra........Lan...... Y así nacieron los dos clanes principales de nuestra especie: Shenz y Lan, herederos directos de Eru, los Lan amaban la tierra con todo su esplendor, sabios, adoradores de la luz en todas sus formas, expertos en las artes de la curación recibieron grandes dones de su padre Eru, dones que heredaron los hijos y todos sus descendientes. Y Eru los moldeó en forma de lo que nuestra especie es hoy en día; los lobos mayores.. Y los Shenz también fueron recibidos como hijos por Eru y al igual que sus primos Lan recibieron extraños y ocultos dones en recuerdo de su momentáneo creador Kaorn, dones diferentes e increíbles. También Eru les moldeó: y se convirtieron en lobos menores Ambos clanes obtuvieron distintos regalos. Virtudes que descubrían el día de su iluminación. Y ése día en el cual se les revelará la verdad inscrita en éstas páginas la razón de su existencia. -neftmaldar ikre zalmdr...... La loba abrió los ojos encontrándose en el final de aquel místico trance en medio de la luz blanca de la sala. Su cuerpo se arrodilló sin poder ella remediarlo, abriendo los brazos y sintiendo como energía que corría a través de sus venas, sintió cómo sus garras se hacían más frías de lo que eran y se endurecían. Sintió cómo de la palma de sus manos se desbordaba toda esa energía y cuando cesó toda aquella escena. Juntó sus manos aún estando en trance y formó una enorme bola de energía transparente como una esfera de agua luminosa. La bola se deshizo cuando fue a parar a las dos heridas que desaparecieron. Y levantando los brazos hacia el "firmamento", salieron unas impresionantes garras que brillaban con la luz de la luna. Mientras que en su corazón iba dictándose todo el Shafárdit, el libro sagrado transmitido de esta forma de generación en generación. Y toda la iluminación la dejó de nuevo en medio de la sala, mientras que lo que antes habían sido vivos símbolos iban apagándose . Y después de todo este nuevo ritual, de la mente de la loba salió un sola imagen. Una verdad. Y debía volver a la ciudad. 


End file.
